To keep you safe
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: After Neal ran into Hagen unexpected he now worries about Rebecca and comes up with a solution of its own: She has to move in temporarily. From this moment on a lot of things happen no one would expect. [ Spoilers for season 5, especially 5x08] Neal x Rebecca
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Everything belongs to USA Networks and Jeff Eastin._

_Author's Note: Well this is our take of what happens after the end of episode 5x08. Have fun._

* * *

Neal was shaken up and beyond angry that Hagen had dared to approach the people he considered as family – in this case June. Luckily June had enough experiences with criminals to be suspicious and got the hint to leave. Neal only hoped that Hagen had no clue about Rebecca still sleeping upstairs in his apartment. That's why he had left to grab some coffee cause he forgot to go grocery shopping the day before. He wanted to talk to June but she told him to go upstairs while she wanted to meet with Mozzie to discuss what happened and what they should do now. When Neal came back into his apartment Rebecca had been fallen asleep again. He had to smile when he saw her wrapped in his bedsheets and hugging his pillow. Neal sat down at the bedside and placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. She moved a bit and snuggled deeper into the sheets.  
"Hey, wake up. I got you coffee."  
"Mmmmh?" With a sleepy noise Rebecca turned around and smiled, "You went outside to get us coffee?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday..."  
Rebecca sat up and stretched herself to get her glasses before she grabbed her coffee.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked after the first sip.  
"It is, why you're asking?"  
"You look worried."  
"It's..."  
"Neal, if you think that last night was a mistake..."  
"I don't but..."  
"What?"  
"You remember when I said in that office set up that a dangerous criminal is after the Codex."  
"Yes but why does it matter to what is happening between us?"  
"That wasn't a lie."  
"I don't understand. I mean, you told me some things last night when we were taking a break for a glass of wine and... wait, he's the guy you made the deal with to get Peter out of prison?"  
"Exactly. When I came back from the coffee shop I saw that criminal talking to June.."  
"Your landlady..."  
"Yeah, he didn't really threaten me but he also knows the Codex led us to that stain glass window..."  
"But if we get to it first..."  
"Doesn't matter. Rebecca, that guy, Curtis Hagen... he's really dangerous. He already killed people and I don't want anything to happen to anyone of you, not again."  
"What do you mean with not again?"  
"I lost too many loved ones just because of who and what I am. I couldn't forgive myself if you get harmed because of it."  
"So you want to end it?"  
"No, but I'm afraid I have to just to keep you out of danger."  
"Neal, don't use your lifestyle to dump me like an unwanted toy."  
"I'm not. I don't want you to get hurt or worse."  
"That's the dumbest excuse to dump someone I ever heard."  
"It's not an excuse and I don't want to dump you."  
"Then why you're now looking for an easy way out?"  
"You remember Agent Siegel?"  
"Yeah, he was interrogating me..."  
"He was shot and I know it was Hagen. I'm sure that Siegel had been tracking my anklet and maybe followed me and crossed his way. I don't want to find out that I come too late to save you."  
"But we don't know for sure he knows about me."  
"If Hagen followed us he had seen us together."  
"Don't you think it would be better then if I stay with you? You know that guy."  
"But I can't always be around."  
"I promise I'll be careful."  
"That won't be enough. Do you have any place safe only you know about?"  
"Only my apartment and if..."  
"I could ask Mozzie if you could stay in one safe house."  
"In one what? Do I really want to know why he has...?"  
"Believe me you don't wanna know."  
"And so wary he is of me and my presence around you he would offer a hiding spot in the outermost corner of New Jersey to keep me away from you."  
"But you would be off the radar for Hagen."  
"And absolutely out of your radius and we wouldn't see each other."  
"But you would be safe."  
"Listen, we discovered the puzzle of the codex together just like the window... I'm not leaving you alone with this. I spent years on studying Mosconi and ..."  
"It's not the right time to live out your curiosity."  
"Neal, from what you said it might be already too late for this kind of worries."  
"But I don't want you to go back alone into your apartment or run around late at night."  
"It's bad that you can't come with me to my apartment because of your radius."  
"I know," he said worried. Rebecca pulled him close at the hem of his shirt.  
"Neal, I told you I know how to keep myself safe. Maybe I can help to get you out of this Faustian deal."  
"How?"  
"You forget I am a Mosconi specialist," she smiled encouraging, "And if you feel better I let someone install better security at my apartment."  
"Mozzie could..."  
"I know you trust him but I won't give him a chance to sneak through my stuff. Who knows what he comes up with afterwards."  
"I think you two would like each other if you give it time," Neal chuckled.  
"Why?"  
"Because you are already suspicious about the right kind of guys."  
"I am not suspicious, he just behaves like a woman. A jealous woman."  
"What?" he laughed unbelieving.  
"You gave me that file he made up about me. Somehow this reminded my of a jealous woman who tries to find out everything about the new girl in town to be sure she won't try to hit on her man."  
"You should never let him hear that but if you want a better security system. He's the best you can get."  
"And I don't want him sneaking around in my apartment if he already didn't..."  
"I don't think he would..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am, he never did this before but I have to admit you're the first one he created a file of."  
"Great, the FBI has a file on me and also your paranoid little friend. Neal, just the thought he could have been in my apartment trying to find out if I'm a spy for the Chinese or for anyone else... it's creepy. Gosh, my apartment was always my safe haven and now it's targeted by paranoid people and criminals. And I thought I'd live in a calm and proper neighborhood."  
"I may have another idea."  
"Which one?"  
"Don't call me crazy but what if you stay here?"  
"Here?"  
"I mean since we can't go to your apartment and I guess you'll be here very often why not stay here? You wouldn't be alone here. June is mostly around and believe me she knows when a dangerous situation comes up. And if something happens you're in my radius."  
"You really want me to stay here?"  
"Why not?"  
"I won't touch your nerves when I'm here all the time?"  
"Rebecca, I'm at least 8 hours a day in the office and I'd like to see you here when I come home. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
"No, I mean I could sit all day on the patio and admire the view."  
"And June could finally give you the tour through the house."  
"That's true. You're not afraid I could be sneaking around here and find all your dark secrets?"  
"Would you do that?"  
"No! Neal, which reason could I have to do something like this?"  
"After I told you that I'm not an FBI agent and that I have a criminal history you could be suspicious about quite everything."  
"I could ask you if I want to know something."  
"Indeed you could but I could also lie to you."  
"You told me the truth about you being a CI on your own will. Why would you lie to me then when I ask you something about your past? I won't sneak around even if I know that there a lot of things you didn't tell me yet. I want you to tell me everything and not find it out by myself because I sneak around behind your back. Look, I was confused and angry when you told me yesterday who you really are but even if I'm angry I'm not blind. I saw how much it cost you to tell me. I guess, you're not used to tell people who you really are."  
"Not really. And I was afraid to tell you. For years I had to lie to people about who I am and what I do. And when people knew who I was it ended with suspicion and anger. I knew I should have corrected it when you assumed I was an FBI agent but it was the first time in years that someone knew my real name without adding the words criminal or conman to it. I wanted to tell you the truth because I knew you deserve it but I was afraid it would change the way you look at me that you would also only see the criminal and treat me like one."  
"Did you really think I would do that?"  
"I was cause I got used over the years to this reaction."  
"Neal, if my passion for ancient texts and books taught me one thing than it is that I should never judge a book by its cover. Of course it's a shock because I would have never expected something like this and I'm here with you and not with your rap sheet. But to come back to your offer I would love to stay here. But I need some clothes. I don't have anything to change."  
"You could stay forever wrapped in those sheets if you ask me."  
"Oh, I guess, Mozzie would be delighted to see me like that. But I really need some stuff."  
"I know but how do we get it? I wish I could accompany you."  
"You don't want me to go alone, don't you?"  
"Not at all. I don't want you to go right now."  
"Hmm...," Rebecca thought and cuddled close to him again, "I could ask June if she has time."  
"I think that would be a good idea."  
"Maybe I you can ask the wife of your boss if she would accompany me."  
"I think I like the option with June more."  
"Why?"  
"Because I am sure Elizabeth will use the opportunity to have a closer look on you."  
"She would sneak around?"  
"Not really sneak but she has also a sharp mind."  
"Oh, I realized that on our date."  
"Why?"  
Rebecca had to chuckle.  
"When I mentioned that Peter almost arrested me she seemed to think that I'm one of your con ex girlfriends no one ever heard about. I cleared that out. I gave her a short resume about what had happened. But tell me is it true that Peter used FBI resources to do a background check up on her?"  
"It is. He even checks her Visa bills and Ebay bids to find out what would be a good present for her."  
"What? Are you kidding me?"  
"No, he really did."  
"But they really seem to love each other."  
"They do."  
"And they really care about you."  
"I have to admit that they told me to be honest with you. I even got the order to have dinner with them after they crashed our dinner date to talk some sense into me."  
"Do I need to pity you right now?"  
"No, Elizabeth is a fantastic chef in her kitchen. You should be worried when Peter cooks."  
"Will you tell them that we...?"  
"You can be sure that Peter will ask me if I told you the truth and they will invite us over for another dinner."  
"Will I be interrogated in the basement?"  
"No, that would only happen if you get arrested again."  
"I hope this won't happen again. And could you please come to bed again? I feel pretty uncomfortable with you being fully dressed while I'm..."  
"You don't have to feel uncomfortable. You're absolutely beautiful but as you request..."  
But the buzzing of his cellphone destroyed any plans that would have been made before.  
"I'm sorry but I have to leave you alone here."  
"Trouble?"  
"More a new case. I need to go to the office."  
"Can't you just call in sick?" Rebecca asked and smiled playfully.  
"I could but so suspicious as Peter is momentarily he would come here and even I would have problems to sell him the story that you're my nurse."  
Rebecca sighed.  
"Okay, then go. I call you later when I head over with June to my apartment to get some clothes."  
"And what will you do with the rest of the day?"  
"I don't know. Make me some breakfast, enjoy the sun on the patio, read a bit, keep me occupied with the Codex."  
"If you want breakfast I just tell the maids downstairs they should make you something."  
"You know, I am a big girl. I can cook myself."  
"Hmm, sounds tempting..."  
"You better go before we have a whole FBI squad here."  
"Actually it would be the Marshal Service."  
"Non the less you have to go and I need to find my clothes. I don't think I can go down like this."  
"Not really. Even if June wouldn't care. Do you call me when you've come back here?"  
"I will."  
Neal gave her one last kiss and left.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

After Neal had left Rebecca decided to be a bit lazy and stay in bed. She snuggled up into the sheets, hugged his pillow again and sighed full of contentment. She had dozen off when it knocked on the door. She quite jumped into a sitting position. She wrapped herself into the sheets and went to the door.  
"Who is there?"  
"June. Neal told me you might need breakfast."  
Rebecca swore inwardly for not being properly dressed when she opened the door.  
"Morning. I'm sorry. I wanted to get up but I doze off instead and... wait, you've been the secretary at the fake Art Crimes Department."  
"Guilty as charged. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah, of course. I just need to... I'll be back in a minute." Rebecca hurried to collect most of her clothes that had been carelessly tossed on the ground the evening before and fled into the bathroom. When she came out again June had set everything on the table on the patio.  
"You must excuse. I didn't expect..."  
"No need to excuse, dear."  
"Wow, first time I see this view in daylight."  
"Byron and I always admired this view. We were often coming up here to dance with the city underneath us."  
"Excuse me, who?"  
"Byron, my late husband."  
"Don't worry. I prefer to remember the good times and not the feeling of loss when I think about him."  
"May I ask how did you get this house?"  
"Let me put it this way. It was a lucky coincidence we got it."  
Rebecca frowned at that answer.  
"Do you mean it wasn't legally obtained?"  
"See, for people like Byron and me... it had been impossible to get a house itself legally. And to our luck he had amazing poker skills among some other ones."  
Rebecca nearly choked on her coffee.  
"Wait, does this mean...? Do you want to tell me that...?"  
"When you're suggesting that Byron had also been a conman, yes, it does."  
"So I guess you know who Neal really is..."  
"I do and he reminds me a lot of Byron."  
"How did you two meet? You live here and Neal... I mean he fits to this place like he would belong here but..."  
"Do you know the thrift store a few street corners away?"  
"I came past it a few times."  
"I went there to donate some of Byron's suits and as if it had been fate Neal was there at the same time and showed interest in them. He recognized the designer who made them. He really appreciated the quality and style of them. It only took him a few sentences of our conversation to comprehend that Byron had been a con artist just like himself. On the way here he told me he had gotten out of prison that day due to that work release program."  
"And you didn't hesitate to...? You weren't worrying that he could rob you or..."  
June started to laugh.  
"Oh dear, believe me. I've met a lot of different people in my life and I recognize with whom I have to deal. I wouldn't have offered him to come here if I had been afraid he could have been a threat. I never forgot how hard it had been for Byron and me back then to build up a good life for us. That day Neal already told me a lot and behind his smile I could see that he felt some kind of lost. I thought the least thing I could do was to offer him a place he could feel at home."  
"Did you know in the beginning what your husband was doing for a living?"  
"No..., not from the start. I was wondering how he wanted to make all that come true we were dreaming of and when I found out it hurt. But it didn't hurt because of what he had done it was because he had been trying to hide it from me. There were thoughts of leaving him because I felt he wasn't trusting me but I loved him too much to let that get between us. I loved him, Byron, not the cons he pulled off to give us a better life than we could have ever pursued in any other way."  
Thoughtful Rebecca looked over the rim of her cup.  
"Would Neal have ever told me the truth without you and his boss pushing him?"  
"He would. Maybe not today or next week but he would."  
"I don't know if I would react the same way then."  
"Why?"  
"Right now I don't care what he did or does or what I'm going to do because I want to be with him. But what when this fades?"  
"Why are you so critical?"  
"I don't know. I guess because of what he told me before he had to go to work."  
"He told you about Hagen?"  
"He did and even if I told him I will stay right here I admit I am scared."  
"Oh dear, there is nothing wrong with being scared."  
"I know but ..."  
"What is bothering you?"  
"I've never had to deal with things like this and... what if I can't stand it? Until yesterday evening I saw Neal only with this confident self assured personality but when he told me who he really is... he looked so vulnerable. And if I will find out that I can't stand such a danger I'd have to leave him behind and I'm afraid Neal might think I go because I reduce him to being a criminal who puts other people in danger to reach his own goals. I don't want to hurt him but I don't want to get hurt either. It feels like I've fallen too deep in too short time."  
"Rebecca, if you could skip what Neal told you about Hagen. How does it make you feel to be with Neal?"  
"I've never met someone who showed so much interest in all shades of me. I mean most people only see the quite nerdy rare book scholar and my awkward habits but Neal..., " Rebecca sighed and took a sip of her coffee before she continued to speak, "it feels like I don't have to worry about anything. I feel like I'm the most precious human being ever. "  
"I am sure that's how he sees you."  
"You think?"  
"Rebecca, I never saw him so worried about telling the truth or being so happy like he is with you. You managed to sneak your way into his heart and if I had to guess I would say it happened the very first moment you saw each other."  
"At least that's when I started to fall for him," she snickered remembering. June patted her arm with a motherly smile.  
"Don't worry about the things to come. Enjoy what you have now."  
"Thanks. Could I ask for a favor?"  
"Of course, dear."  
"Neal asked me to stay here till this whole mess got sorted out and …..."  
"You need clothes and he doesn't want you to run around alone because you wouldn't know if a bad guy approaches you."  
"Sort of."  
"You know, I talked to Mozzie before I came up here and even if he isn't happy about the whole situation at all he would help you out to make everything safe."  
"But I still would live outside Neal's radius, so..."  
"You misunderstood me. He will make this house safer than Fort Knox. We just need to get you some clothes and what ever you need."  
"You are really ok with it?" Rebecca asked seriously astonished.  
"Of course. You remind me a bit of myself and …... nah forget about it. What do you think about getting your stuff after breakfast?"  
"Sounds good. And did you want to say?"  
"What is happening between you and Neal reminds me a lot of how it was between Byron and me before we decided to settle down here."  
"But he didn't stop with his cons, right?"  
"No, but he started to do less risky things."  
Rebecca nodded with a solemn smile.

Two hours later June and Rebecca arrived at her apartment.  
"I guess you already know that it won't be that much enchanting as your place."  
"Oh, dear. I don't care."  
"Well, here it is."  
Rebecca was relieved that she always kept her apartment in a tidy state.  
"Just sit down, feel at home. I need to pack my clothes."  
"Do you need anything from the living room?"  
"Yes, my laptop, the books that are laying next to it but you really don't need to help me packing. If you want take a look around."  
15 minutes later while Rebecca had almost finished packing enough clothes and half of her bathroom as it seemed.  
"When Neal sees all this he will ask me if I want to move in forever."  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you do. You have a lot of family photos here."  
"Yeah, since I don't get home often... it's my way of keeping them around."  
"Where does your family live?"  
"Essex in Vermont."  
"You look very similar to your mom."  
"I know. She got me interested in old books and history."  
"And your dad?"  
"My parents got divorced when I was twelve. Since then I never heard from him again."  
"Are these your sisters?"  
"No, Luisa and Emily are my cousins but we feel like sisters. Last summer they visited me here in New York and they didn't want to leave."  
"Who would blame them?"  
"Absolutely. I've been to a lot of places but I think New York City is one the best places to live."  
"And you meet fascinating people here."  
"That's true."  
"Do you think you can forgive Neal that he lied to you in the beginning?"  
"I have to admit I'm still disappointed and also shocked but on the other hand without all that Neal and I wouldn't have probably met each other. And despite the fact he's a CI and not an agent he's still the same charming guy I love to spend time with. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"You know that Mozzie guy?"  
"Oh yes, I do. As long as I know Neal."  
"What's his problem with me? I have the feeling he does everything to keep my away."  
June sat down and looked thoughtful at Rebecca.  
"How much did Neal tell you about his past?"  
"Well, we didn't have so much time for this. He mostly told me about the recent past."  
"His deal with Hagen."  
"Yeah and why he went to jail years ago but there are still a lot of gapes. Or more continent sized holes."  
"You have to know, Neal and Mozzie know each other for years. Both were already in the business when they met and joined forces on Mozzie's suggestion."  
"So?"  
"He saw Neal go through a lot of pain and they became like brothers over the years. They are inseparable. Mozzie is just worried Neal gets hurt again."  
"Neal said something along that line. Who did he lose?"  
"What makes you think this?" June asked carefully.  
"When he wanted to make me hide he said he doesn't want to be responsible again for someone getting hurt. There was this haunted gaze in his eyes. He must have lost someone not so long ago."  
"You are a smart young lady," June smiled, "Yes, he lost someone last year. I think he still feels responsible for this."  
"Who?"  
"That's up to Neal to tell when he feels ready for this."  
With a deep breath Rebecca sat down next to June.  
"And what do I do regarding Mozzie?"  
"Give him time to see you are good for Neal."  
"I don't know."  
"He is a good guy even if he is a bit paranoid."  
"Can't blame him with those things going on. But he acts like a jealous 12 yrs old who doesn't like the new girlfriend."  
"Is it really that bad?"  
"Last time we met... he was hustling between us when we looked at a picture of Mosconi's grave site in a book."  
"Really? As I said give him some time."  
"Should I ask Neal about what had happened?"  
"You can do it but you should accept it when he says he can't talk about right now."  
"I will. I don't want to hurt him and I think I have everything I need."  
"It really looks like if you want to move in completely."  
"I know but I don't think Neal would be happy if I'd have to come back here just because I forgot some minor things. On our way back we have to stop at a grocery store. I want to cook tonight."  
"No problem."

When they were back Rebecca called Neal to let him know that she was back home. She could hear from the background noises that she had interrupted a meeting. After that phone call she thought about unpacking her stuff but then she decided against it. It would be rude in her opinion to do that without asking Neal if he was okay with it. With coffee and a book Rebecca went onto the patio to read or at least try to read because every now and then she got distracted by the view.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go with the next chapter. Have fun and thanks for the reviews. We really appreciate all of them._

* * *

3.

After Neal had left the office he went to get some flowers for Rebecca before he headed home. When he stepped into his apartment he expected quite everything from seeing her busily unpacking her bags or being snuggled up in bed. Instead she was busy with cooking.  
"Hey..."  
Rebecca looked up and frowned at Neal's confused look.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"You're cooking?"  
"Yeah, I thought it would be nice... sorry, I didn't know this would be a problem."  
"No, it's not. It's just..."  
"What?"  
"I'm not used to come home and have someone cooking for me."  
"Wait, you want to tell me that none of your former girlfriends ever cooked here for you?"  
"They had different interests."  
"Nice way to put it. I hope it's okay that I..."  
"Yeah, absolutely. It's a very nice surprise."  
"You're not used to such normal things, aren't you?"  
"Normal gets a very own definition with my kind of lifestyle."  
"Are the flowers for me?" Rebecca asked with playful hint in her voice.  
"Yes, I hope you like them."  
"They're wonderful. How do you know that I love champagne colored roses mixed with white amaryllis?"  
"Uhm, the file Mozzie made about you..."  
"My weekly flower delivery... non the less thank you."  
With a few steps Rebecca closed the distance between them and kissed him.  
"So, what you're cooking?"  
"A lamb tagine, original Moroccan recipe."  
"A secret you got from your prison bitch?"  
"No, from my roommate. She came from a small village near to Marrakesh."  
"It smells delicious."  
"Thank you. I hope you will like it. June helped me to choose the right wine. I think, dinner takes another 20 minutes. You're earlier than I expected you to be here. Since I hadn't been sneaking around I don't know where you store vases..."  
"But this means I have to let go of you," Neal replied and pulled her a bit closer to kiss her neck.  
"And if you continue like this I won't care about the flowers and dinner will be ruined."  
Neal growled playfully at her and let go of her reluctantly to get a vase. When he turned to put it on the table he saw her bags were still unpacked.  
"You didn't put your clothes away?"  
"No, I don't know if you were ok with me making space in this fantastic walk in closet."  
"It would have been ok if you would have done that. You need space to store your clothes and what ever else. Even if I have to say this looks actually like you want to move in," he snickered and put the vase down.  
"I know. June said the same."  
"And she wouldn't mind."  
"I think the only who would mind is your friend."  
Neal got the hint and sat down with a clueless expression.  
"I know. He is really …..."  
"Worried? Pissed off? Jealous?" Rebecca tried to help.  
"I guess a bit of all of them."  
"Tell me why."  
"It's a long story that better gets told over a glass of wine after dinner."  
"So bad?"  
"Long and tragic like a Greek tragedy with a hint of Shakespeare."  
"Which ends in your very own version of Goethe's Faust."  
"You love that comparison, don't you?"  
"Hey, it was you who said you made a deal with the devil and it's a well known tragedy."  
"But worst tragedies are written by life itself."  
"I know. So you really want to talk about it?"  
"You deserve to know the truth even if it could mean that you want to leave afterwards."  
"Neal, what happened in your past may have made you the person you are today and I only care about the man I'm standing next to right now and for whom I cooked dinner and who offered me some space in his incredible walk in closet."  
Neal pulled her close again and cupped her face with his hands before kissing her.  
"You know I could get used to this... to come home and have you around cooking dinner."  
"I wouldn't have expected you're into this cliche role thing."  
"I didn't mean that. I guess I'm just enjoying the benefits of a normal life or the glimpse on it."  
"You should get used to it cause I love to cook and you should let me take a look if it's ready."  
Neal looked over her shoulder with his arms still wrapped around her waist while Rebecca decided it was time to serve dinner.  
"Hey, you can cling on me the whole evening and night..."  
"But I don't want to let go of you. It feels too good to be close to you."  
"I feel the same but right now..."  
"Okay...," Neal let go of her and sat down.  
"I really hope you like it."  
"It smells delicious."  
Rebecca waited quite anxiously till Neal had tasted the first bite.  
"And?"  
"I really hope you cook more often. It is fantastic. Will you give me the recipe?"  
"You have to know that this recipe had been some kind of family tradition and secret. I had to swear I wouldn't tell anyone else."  
"You know I could take a bit and give to Mozzie who would analyze it?"  
"Why isn't this surprising me right now? But I think I can risk it to give you the recipe."  
"Any other international specialties you can cook?"  
"The Tabbouleh we have here and I have very good original recipes for a bouillabaise, brioche and a tarte au chocolat."  
"Sounds like you did more than just studying ancient books."  
"What shall I say? When I'm somewhere new I like to take in the regional cuisine."  
"Curiosity again?"  
"Maybe. It's a shame when you are abroad and don't use the opportunity to learn something new."  
"Always keep the mind busy?"  
"Not really. I also can relax."  
"June told me about that," Neal chuckled.  
"Oh gosh, what did she tell?"  
"Only that you enjoyed the view a lot."  
"Gosh...I thought she told you how I looked when she came upstairs with breakfast."  
"How did you look?"  
"Uhm... still wrapped in your blanket. I fell asleep again."  
"I'd love to see that encounter." he smiled.  
"Sure you do."  
"So you got everything from your apartment?"  
"I do," Rebecca confirmed, "I guess I took even more than I need."  
"That's good. I would suggest you go to the patio and I clean up here."  
"Hmm, I like that kind of shared work."  
Neal watched her walk over with her glass with a remembering smile and started to clean up. Rebecca didn't need to wait long for him to come with a fresh bottle of wine. He had to snicker when he saw her stretched out on a deckchair.  
"Let me guess June brought it here?"  
"Yes, she said it will be much more relaxing and she is right."  
"Seems like you talked a lot."  
"We did."  
Rebecca moved aside and patted on the free space next to her. Without hesitation Neal sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled close and looked up at him.  
"You're ok?"  
"When I am with you I am."  
"Isn't this too much of an honor?"  
"Not really."  
"Why?"  
"With you I can just be myself. I am not Neal Caffrey the conman or Neal Caffrey the CI you can't trust. I am..."  
"Just a normal guy being in love," she smiled at him.  
"Yes, just a man who is deeply in love with a gorgeous smart woman."  
"That's really too much of an honor now."  
"No, you had any right to leave after my confession."  
"Neal, right now I don't care about those things. You could be a wanted serial killer and I wouldn't care because I am in love with you. Wait you aren't also a serial killer, right?"  
Neal laughed and pulled her closer.  
"No, I am not. Just a conman, a forger and thief. I don't like guns. Or violence."  
"You rather sweet talk your way in and out?"  
"You can put it that way."  
"Is this why you are worried so much about me? Because you now you are an exception with this non violence policy?"  
"One of many reasons."  
"Tell me," Rebecca encouraged him.  
"I need to go back a long time."  
"How far?"  
"When I was three."  
"Oh..."  
"I know."  
"What happened?"  
Neal turned to her and saw her honest interest. He took a deep breath.  
"My dad was a dirty cop who took money from the Irish mob. He killed another cop and his female partner found evidence against him and the other corrupt officers in their precinct. She, my mom and I were put together into witness protection when I was three. From one day to another I went by the name Danny."  
"So Neal is your real name?"  
"It is. The next 15 years I grew up thinking my dad is a hero. I even wanted to become a cop like him."  
"What happened?"  
"A lot. First my mom wasn't able to look after me anymore. Ellen, that was my dad's female partners new name, took care of me till I turned 18. Her birthday gift was telling me the truth about my father. Before she could tell me everything I ran."  
"That's why you were so worried about telling me the truth about you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know by personal experience how hurtful this can be. I thought you were one of the good guys but you think you aren't. There is a little similarity to your dad."  
Confused Neal blinked.  
"I guess you are right. I was worried you would leave and never come back."  
"Lucky you. So what happened after you ran from witness protection?"  
"I lived on the streets. I always had a hand for forgeries and so on. I used it to survive till I came to New York and met Mozzie."  
"You two met here?"  
"Yeah, I beat his man on street gambling," Neal chuckled about that memory, "After that he followed me and asked me to help him with a con."  
"Why isn't this surprising?"  
"I have no idea."  
"So what was the con?"  
"You heard about that Vincent Adler incident years ago?"  
"Yeah, one of the biggest Ponzi Schemes ever, it was all over the news for days."  
"Our plan was to place me as his assistant and get the hand in the money he transferred regularly to the Caymans."  
"He vanished because you got it?"  
"No, he vanished before we could get a hold on it. He knew who I was."  
"Why do have the feeling there is something you aren't telling?"  
"Because there is something."  
"A woman."  
"How?"  
"Easy guess. It's never easy to talk about an ex."  
"That's true."  
"So?"  
"Her name was Kate. She was Adler's PA. After the whole thing imploded I needed to tell her the truth."  
"And she stayed?"  
"She had no other option. Adler took his employees' money too. We had no money, no job, nothing. I promised to look after her and I showed her to survive."  
"She became like you?"  
"Like I said she had no other option."  
"What happened?" Rebecca asked serious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What happened with her?"  
"She died. When I was in jail she teamed up with Adler to make me help him find a sunken submarine full with art stolen by the Nazis during the the 2nd World War."  
"What makes you think she teamed up with her former boss?"  
"She died in a plane explosion. We found proof she talked to Adler right before it happened."  
"Hmm..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Just having a stupid idea."  
"Tell me."  
"I think I know why your friend doesn't trust me."  
Neal got up a little and looked down at her with a frown.  
"Why?"  
"Adler played you like Hagen does now."  
"And?"  
"You stumbled over Kate during that long run con and now you ran into me. He probably thinks I work for Hagen."  
"In Mozzie's case that would make sense."  
"I admit I would think the same."  
"You would?"  
"Yeah. You know women are always a good man's downfall."  
"You think I am a good man?"  
"You are. You have a good heart. That you are such a handsome guy is only the icing on the cake."  
"I thought it was my handsomeness that caught your eyes."  
"Actually it was your smile and your eyes and you were interested in Mosconi."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. So..."  
"So ?" he asked playfully.  
"Was there someone after Kate?"  
With a groan Neal fell back in the deckchair before he got up and started to pace along.  
"What is wrong?"  
"There were two but..."  
"But?"  
"Does it really matter to you to know all that?"  
"It does. I'm curios and I want to know how you became who you are today."  
Rebecca got also up from the deckchair and stopped Neal from walking with wrapping her arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there, well after it's still a long time till January 9th we try to update faster. _

_And of course we are not in the "Rebecca is Hagens pet" party. We probably wouldn't write stories with her if we do. Except this "twist" would be way to obvious and nothing compared to the stuff they did in those seasons prior._

_And now have fun and my those Sara fans forgive us. gg_

* * *

4.

"So the other two women in your life after Kate... tell me about them."  
"Before Kate and I became an item she was with someone else. While I worked for Adler I ran into Alex. She is a thief and …..."  
"You hit it off with her to get over Kate."  
"Why do you have to be so smart?"  
"I need to be so smart to decipher Mosconi," Rebecca laughed, "And this was easy to guess."  
"Yeah, that's true."  
"What happened with Alex?"  
"It's a bit complicated. She told me about some treasure that happened to be the same Adler was after and at some point I went with her to Europe to find it."  
"And Kate?"  
"Was seriously angry with me and stayed in New York."  
"In other words whenever things were rough with Kate you turned to Alex."  
"No! You got that wrong. Back then I thought Kate was the love of my life and at some point Alex realized she never could beat Kate."  
"But you were with her after Kate's death."  
"Not really. Alex is like a cat. She comes and goes on her terms. The only thing you can be sure with her is she will vanish soon and you can be happy if she doesn't frame you before she disappears."  
"What a pleasant acquaintance."  
"Mozzie keeps to say the same," Neal snickered.  
"And again you imply he and I will get along."  
"I think you do. Especially after I told you about Sara."  
"Sounds like he didn't like her."  
"Not at all and didn't trust her either but I think that was because she was an insurance investigator."  
"How did you end up with an insurance investigator?"  
"Another long story."  
"You only have long stories."  
"And complicated ones," Neal joked.  
"Seems like this."  
"Well, it began while I was trying to find out who killed Kate. Sara knew me because she testified against me since I stole a picture that was covered by the insurance she works for."  
"So she knew who you are from the beginning."  
"And didn't let a single chance pass by to remind me of this. At court she said I am a sociopath."  
"What?" Rebecca started to laugh, "Is she blond?"  
"She is." Neal explained a bit uncomfortable.  
"You are kidding me."  
"No, she really is."  
"Ok, back to the topic. How did you two end up being together? I mean I wouldn't date someone I've called a sociopath."  
"Honestly I have no idea. I was still grieving when it started."  
"So she used your vulnerable state."  
"Maybe. And she helped me to find out who had killed Kate. Maybe it was me being thankful for her help."  
"So this isn't a long story. How did it end?"  
"She got a job offer in London and took it."  
"So much for she had feelings of any kind for you."  
"What do you mean?" Neal asked puzzled. Rebecca smiled at him amused.  
"No job offer in the world would get me away from you."  
"Really?"  
"As real as I am laying here with you."  
"Not even if it involves the codex or Mosconi?"  
"I think I found a better obsession."  
"Like I said at our first encounter. There is nothing wrong with a good obsession."  
"Who said I meant you?" she teased him.  
"I thought so."  
"Hmm I think you need to remind me why I should be obsessed with you."  
"You forgot it so easily?"  
"Maybe..."  
Neal pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Rebecca closed her eyes and sighed.  
"What's up?"  
"You said something..."  
"What?"  
"That you can be just you when you're around me and that you've fallen in love with me."  
"Is something wrong with that?"  
"No..., I just ask myself if you meant it like you said it."  
"Rebecca...," Neal pushed her chin tenderly up to make her look at him, "of course I meant it. It's so long ago since someone looked at me the way you do. You're one of the most unpretentious people I know. You just do whatever comes to your mind. There is no expedience in what you do. Since I know you and especially after you stayed after telling you who I really am... I think a normal life could be possible for someone like me."  
"I think normal is a question of definition."  
"Means?"  
"Means not long ago I thought it would be normal someone like me would end up as a weird cat lady."  
"Even then you would be gorgeous."  
"That's not funny. I lived for my work and it was normal for me. But now I lay here with you and...," with a content sigh she trailed off.  
"And?" Neal inquired.  
"I think I have never felt that way."  
"Me too," he admitted, "It's like they say. Good things happen when you least expect them and this good thing came right in time to save me."  
"Save you?"  
"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"All this happened because I started to dig into my family history."  
"I don't understand."  
"A little more than a year ago I managed to run. Peter got me back and to maintain that he contacted Ellen. After I was back I started to ask her the questions I should have asked years ago."  
"And how is this connected to the recent situation?"  
"My questions alarmed the wrong people. They killed her. Before she died she told me to find a certain guy who happened to be my dad."  
"And because of your dad Peter went to jail and you had to make that deal."  
"Yes. I played along. Acted like nothing happened."  
"But?"  
"You made me realize I was spiraling down without even noticing it."  
"Because everyone treated you like a criminal and you started to feel like one."  
"Yes."  
Rebecca pulled him as close as human possible and looked into his eyes.  
"I am honest. I can't say I like what you do but I know you have your reasons and you are a good man. Maybe you became a criminal on your own will but no one ever showed you something different."  
"Something different?"  
"Stuff that's less illegal."  
"You know, there is only legal and illegal, Rebecca."  
"And a huge gray zone."  
"I think I just fall deeper in love with you," Neal smiled surprised.  
"Because of the gray zone?"  
"No because you see the real me and you don't make a quick judgment over me."  
"Why is Hagen targeting you? You must have crossed each others paths before."  
"That's true. His case was the one that got me into the work release program."  
"How?"  
"Peter had been hunting Hagen aka The Dutchman quite as long as he was after me. Hagen is a master of forgeries and we both have the same habit to take credit for our work since we leave our initials on every piece we forge. I had only 6 months left on my four years sentence but I escaped."  
"Why?"  
"Because of Kate. On her last visit she dumped me and I knew there must have been more behind it and so I had to find out."  
"Wait a second. You escaped a supermax because of your girlfriend?"  
"I did."  
"Wow, you must have really loved her. Did you find her?"  
"Our former apartment was empty, she was gone. That was where Peter caught me for the second time. I offered him the deal with the work release program cause I was sure I could help him to catch the Dutchman."  
"You wanted to get out of prison to look around for Kate."  
"It's quite scary how well you know me."  
"That was easy. You escaped prison to find her... so I guess, you found out what Hagen was planning at that time."  
"Indeed. He forged the Spanish Victory Bond."  
"How? They seemed lost and the only one from 1944..."  
"Had been safe in an archive but he managed it to exchange the original bond with a forgery."  
"Why?"  
"What would you do when someone comes up out of a sudden with hundreds of those bonds?"  
"Regarding their history... I would do a check up on them if they're real... oh, and they would have crosschecked them with the forgery he had put there in the first place."  
"You should join the Feds."  
"Nah, thank you. That's not my club. So I guess you were able to catch him?"  
"We did and I guess till now he waited for a chance to have his revenge."  
"Do you think we can get rid of him?"  
"I hope so."  
"And if you tell Peter what has been happening?"  
"I can't. I don't think he will understand. And if it leaks out that that the confession that got him out of prison was a fake. We both will be back in and..."  
"As you told me before he once already gave you the sign to run. I don't think Peter would be so suspicious about you if he wouldn't be mostly worrying you might do something stupid or too risky. But it's your decision what you want to do."  
"And what do you worry about?"  
"Right now? I worry you would do something to keep me save that will bring you into trouble."  
"Mozzie will make sure this won't happen."  
"Speaking of him. Do you think he would talk to me alone?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. Why are you asking?"  
"He is your friend and it's obvious you trust him a lot. I don't want you to have to decide on whose side you are on."  
"You really want to do this?"  
"I do."  
"Thank you."  
"You better thank me if this worked out."  
"If you get some wine it will."  
"Any recommendations?"  
"Just take a look at my wine collection."

The next day Rebecca ran around nervous. She and June had made a plan to make Mozzie talk to her. June called Mozzie to explain him she wanted higher security for the house and asked him to start with the penthouse. Much to Rebecca's astonishment he agreed to it immediately and wanted to come over around noon. She also got some new wine after she looked into Neal's wine collection and got something to eat. Neal had laughed about her in the morning when she asked him if there is something Mozzie couldn't say no to. Like usual Mozzie just walked into the penthouse only to stop right at the door and looked at Rebecca like the deer in the limelight.  
"You are here? No one told me you are here? What are you doing here?"  
"Hi, too." Rebecca ignored his outburst with a light smile.  
"You didn't answer. What are you doing here?"  
"Neal made me stay until this thing with Hagen has been sorted out once and for all."  
Mozzie snorted and put his stuff aside.  
"This will last longer than he thinks."  
"You think?"  
"Hagen is always ahead of us what creeps me out and makes me wonder how he could know about that window."  
"He knows about the window?" Rebecca asked surprised.  
"Neal didn't tell you?"  
"No, I guess that got lost in our conversation about his past."  
"Yeah, of course." Mozzie replied sarcastic and went to look at the bottle of wine. Rebecca sighed and swallowed her anger.  
"But Neal told me about Kate, Alex and Sara and I think that's why you try to keep me away from Neal."  
"Why? Because you see some kind of resemblance to them?"  
"You think I would do the same to him at least hurt him through walking away?"  
"You have reasons to do so. I've seen that scenario more than once and it never ended good."  
"And that makes you think I'd play him, use him for my own goals and then leave him behind?"  
"Are you working for Hagen?"  
"If I really would you think I would tell you right now?"  
"Probably not. The last thing Neal needs is another woman who will hurt him because he wears his heart on the sleeve."  
"But he also doesn't need a friend who doesn't trust him. It's already enough his boss has him on the leash. I am just asking you to let me prove I am neither a stupid selfish ex-PA of a conman, nor a thief or fence or whatever else Alex is and I am most surely no career whore."  
"He really told you about them." Mozzie blinked surprised.  
"Is this really so astonishing?"  
"Honestly it is. Even more after I warned him more than once this won't be a good idea."  
"Because you don't want him to get hurt again."  
"Don't be offended but women are Neal's weakness. I guess they always will be." he sighed and sat down at the table. Rebecca saw the longing gaze from Mozzie towards the fresh made bagels.  
"I got them for us. Don't worry they aren't poisoned."  
"I hope so."  
She also sat down and poured herself a glass.  
"Mozzie, I told it Neal and I tell it now you. I don't want him to have to decide whose side he will take. I am not worth that you ruin your friendship. He told me you have been through a lot of tough times together and you are probably the only one he can really trust."  
"You never can trust a conman."  
"Maybe there are exceptions." she smiled at him.  
"You really don't work with Hagen?"  
"No, honestly. But there is something I'd like to discuss with you because I don't want to upset Neal."  
"Already having secrets?"  
"Not at all. But I need someone to check that."  
"Tell me."  
"Neal told me Hagen has this video about the coin heist."  
"Yes...?"  
"But he was still in prison at that time?"  
"Yes..."  
"So he has people who help him."  
"Logical conclusion, Miss Watson."  
"Why does he hired Neal?"  
"To make sure someone else will have to pay the price if things go wrong."  
"So he sits there like a spider in it's web."  
"Nice comparison. You could put it that way."  
"Means he need to make sure Neal does nothing to get back on him or ends the deal preterm."  
"You want to say he keeps on track of what Neal does?"  
"I want to ask how easy is it to get into the GPS signal to know where he is like the FBI."  
"Easier than it should be...oh you think Hagen uses the anklet signal to keep track of him."  
"Just a thought. The only other option..."  
"What do you now?" Mozzie pushed.  
"I am not the only specialist on Mosconi in New York."  
"Not?"  
"No, my mentor lives here too. He is retired but almost everything I know about Mosconi I know from him and... well there were rumors he hired a thief to steal a piece of art made by Mosconi from a private collection."  
"If this is true it would be the kind of guy Hagen would go for."  
"I know..."  
"What do you know about these rumors?"  
Rebecca sighed and opened the chocolate she got for herself.  
"There were always rumors he didn't go by the book. We could see a lot of private collections and he always said he talked the owner into let us see it but sometimes... the owner acted weird around him. I can't put a finger on it but it was more than simple respect towards a scholar. Back then I used to put it to his misanthropic behavior but now..."  
"You think he treated his way into those collections."  
"I am not sure about that. That's what you should find out for me. I made a list with the collectors I remember and on top if it the name of my mentor. If my suspicion is true..."  
"Neal did a good job on making you stay here. And as far as I can see you sort of moved in."  
"I didn't move in. June said the same and even Neal made fun of it."  
"Because it really looks like that." Mozzie stated, "Rebecca, one question."  
"Spill it."  
"Are you really ok with Neal being a felon?"  
"Like it seems I did my doctor paper with the help of one so..."  
"That's something different."  
"Moz, I promise I won't hurt him voluntarily."  
"I guess that's all I can ask for. And for now I need to make this penthouse become a Fort Knox. Especially if you are right and your mentor works with this devilish human spider. We can't be sure he finds out about you and spill the news."  
"Yeah... Let's hope we won't be the flies."  
"To prevent this I have to start now and you can help me."  
"I have no idea of this stuff."  
"But you surely have more wine and bagels?"  
"I've been well prepared. More bagels are in the fridge and there is enough wine."  
"Seems like I have to take back what I thought about you."  
"You really thought I would work for Hagen?"  
"It would be possible."  
"I'm not. And if I would be working for him why would he need Neal if he could trade my head in when things get tough?"  
"But he has some unfinished business with Neal."  
"I know he told me."  
"So even after all you heard you still want to help us?"  
"Yes, but under one condition."  
"Which one?"  
"All new discoveries regarding Mosconi we might make... I want to publish them. I don't want to use you but I worked so hard over the years and now there is so much to find that I never thought it was possible."  
"So you want to claim the fame when we've done all the dirty work?"  
"No, but my reputation got damaged through the art heist and..."  
Rebecca stopped talking when she saw Mozzie's skeptical look at her.  
"Oh gosh, I know what you think. I'm not doing this only for my career and then run away when I get a better offer but since I heard about Mosconi for the first time I wanted to discover something important about him. And the last years of his life are still a mystery and..."  
"You know that I'm not the only one who should decide over this."  
"I know."  
"But there is one more thing."  
"I should tell Neal about my mentor."  
"Indeed, you should."  
"Well, I should use the same strategy like yesterday."  
"What strategy? And for what?"  
"Cooking to make him relax."  
"You will cook?"  
Rebecca didn't miss the longing tone underneath his surprise.  
"Yes, I thought about French and of course you are invited in. But I need to go grocery shopping and..."  
"We will go together. I know some exquisite delis."  
"I am sure you do."


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh gosh, so many reviews only for chapter 4. We are astonished and so happy about it. It's really weird we seem to be the only one who do really a lot about Neal and Rebecca. Oh and be sure we are worlds away from glorifying Sara. But why does some people suspect something bad to come? * choke down evil laughter *  
Now enjoy the next chapter. We try to post a new one before New Years Day._

* * *

5.

Neal came home frustrated like hell. They didn't achieve anything on their case that day and the clock because of Hagen was still ticking in the back of his mind. It was just a matter of time when he would approach Neal again. The more it surprised him when he found Mozzie and Rebecca sitting together with some empty bottles of wine on the table and the table set for three.  
"Wow, what happened here?"  
"Hi," she smiled at him and got up to kiss him, "I thought you need some good meal again and I invited Mozzie in to say thanks for making everything safe."  
"I see you did... when did you get the ingredients?"  
"We went shopping and Mozzie showed me this fantastic French bakery and got me hooked up on eclairs. Again..."  
"Again?" Neal snickered.  
"Yeah, you know if you study in France you can't walk by when those delicious little goods are calling for you."  
"She swore those sweets talked to her. I think you should test her for psychological problems," Mozzie threw in matter of fact.  
"I'm not crazy!" Rebecca tried to defend herself.  
"What did you make?"  
"I made this absolutely fantastic Bouillabaisse."  
"It already smells delicious. And you two sit here without fighting or arguing?"  
"We had a long conversation and I really hope I had been able to convince Mozzie that I'm not Hagen's pet or something like that."  
"Yeah, but we might have found someone who is."  
"What do you mean with that?" Neal asked while he poured himself a glass of wine and sat down.  
Rebecca sighed before she started to tell about her mentor and what was her suspicion. Neal listened with a frown.  
"I already told Rebecca that I will try to find something out. She gave me a list of collectors who had to deal with him before."  
"Does your mentor know where you live?"  
"I haven't moved since I came to New York and he visited me sometimes in the museum after we got the Codex."  
Neal looked at Mozzie who just nodded.  
"I'll install surveillance at your apartment, Rebecca."  
"You think he will come to me?"  
"You can't know what he will do. When you were his student you might be the only one he confides in. When was the last time you saw him?"  
"A few weeks before I met you. Not more than two months. He was nervous because he was after something but he didn't tell me what it was...oh my gosh, it could have been about the codex."  
Neal pulled her around in her seat to face him.  
"Rebecca, listen closely. What kind of man is he?"  
"He does everything for the science. He always dreamed about finding a new piece of Mosconi's art or some new piece about his life. I am just obsessed with the codex but he is obsessed with Mosconi. It ruined his career and he would do everything to prove he was right."  
"Right about what?"  
"Right about the fact that all of his works are connected with each other," for a moment she stopped and frowned, "He was right. I mean the grave, the chapter, this window. All the things Mosconi ever created are connected. He always thought they would lead to a final artifact that got never published."  
"Were there any other people that came more often into the museum since the codex got there?"  
"Uhm... I don't know. Can't the FBI check the surveillance cameras there?"  
"For what reason? We don't have an actual case there. What worries me more is that when your mentor saw you at the Gershon and is collaborating with Hagen..."  
"You want to say that Hagen knows about me and could try to get to me to use me as a bargain chip to get what he wants."  
"Wouldn't be the first time that someone of old unpleasant acquaintances does this."  
"Something similar happened already?"  
"Two times by now. And Hagen wouldn't hesitate to hurt you if he doesn't get what he wants."  
"I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore," Rebecca said and took a deep sip of wine.  
"I think I'll go over to your apartment right now and install some surveillance to make sure no one sneaks around there. Could you please save me some of that delicious dish?" Mozzie told.  
"I will. Thank you for ..."  
"Don't. It's the best for all of us."  
Mozzie got up from the table and wanted to leave when Neal held him back and gave him another bottle of wine.  
"I guess you will have a long night upgrading security measures."  
"And please don't sneak around in my underwear," Rebecca added.  
"But I can read your diary and old love letters?"  
"Whatever entertains you and I don't have anything to hide."  
After Mozzie had left Rebecca started pacing among the table with her arms wrapped around herself. Neal watched her with growing worries before he stopped her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"Maybe I should really leave New York for a while," she whispered at the brink of crying.  
"I'm afraid Hagen would try to get to you the moment you're about to leave."  
"So there is nothing we can do. We can't tell the FBI, I can't go anywhere else I'm forced to stay here locked up like a child under house arrest."  
"I'm sorry. But we are prepared that he might be up to something."  
"Great, that could be everything. I don't want to find that out the moment a gun is pointed at me."  
"I know and I really should have told you earlier but I didn't know Hagen would target people around me to keep me working for him. I promise I'll do everything to keep you safe."  
"Don't promise me something when you're not sure you can keep it."  
"Rebecca, if you want to leave I can't hold you back. Do you want to go?"  
"No... uhm, I mean I'm not sure... no, I don't want to but I also don't want my life to be turned upside down and I don't want to worry if my last day on earth will be tomorrow or maybe next week."  
"I know. I am sorry."  
"Don't. It's not your fault."  
"Whose fault is it when not mine?"  
"Hagen's," Rebecca told firmly.  
"But..."  
She put a finger on his lips to make him stay shut.  
"He won't call it quits. He will keep you until end of time."  
"So what do you want to do now?"  
"Help you catch him. And this time he will go back for good without any chance to get out."  
"Rebecca, are you sure?"  
"If this is the only chance to be with you. I am absolutely sure even if this means I have to stay here locked up like sleeping beauty."  
"You are the most beautiful sleeping beauty I know," Neal chuckled, "But it would be more accurate to call you Rapunzel when you suggest you stay up here."  
"Very funny. Do you want to suggest further that I have to let my hair down when you come home."  
"Not really. I'm not that much into climbing."  
"And if you've ever seen the movie "Tangled" you should know that the smart charming thief got hit unconscious with a pan."  
"Ouch, you would do that to me?"  
"I could imagine some reasons to do so."  
"And I'm not that much into horses."  
"As far as I remember that movie the charming thief felt the same way even though that horse was really weird. Somehow it reminds me of Mozzie."  
Neal looked at her in complete disbelief and started to laugh.  
"Are you seriously comparing Mozzie to an animated weird acting horse?"  
"You won't tell him…"  
"No…, I promise. But how do you know so many Disney movies?"  
"When I moved in years ago I was often babysitting Tina who lives with her mother downstairs. And your excuse?"  
"Do I need an excuse to know Disney movies?"  
"Well, you are a grown up man who is single and has no children in his surrounding that would make him watch this. So?"  
"I grew up with them like anyone else."  
"And?" Rebecca interrogated him with a snicker.  
"And sometimes I like to watch them even today. For some hours the world is ok."  
"So it's like a little escape."  
"You can say it that way."  
"Does Mozzie know this?"  
"We have this silent agreement about this."  
"Silent agreement?"  
"He doesn't say a word about Disney movies and I stay shut about those weird Chinese movies he loves to watch."  
Giggling she fell into his arms.  
"That's so great."  
"What?"  
"That you watch Disney movies."  
"Not only them. Because a movie is suitable for children doesn't mean you aren't allow to watch them. And comparing Mozzie to the donkey from Shrek is a good method to get rid of him for at least two days."  
Rebecca burst out laughing for real and Neal had to hold her to prevent her from falling to the ground. It knocked softly on the door.  
"It's open!" Neal called out. Peter came in and stopped with a frown.  
"Oh, am I interrupting again?"  
"Not really. What's up, Peter?" Neal slightly rolled his eyes.  
"Just wanted to drop by."  
"And make sure I'm not doing something stupid?"  
"Uhm...yeah... I mean the case is frustrating and ….."  
"I keep him distracted," Rebecca laughed.  
"You know?" Peter asked serious astonished.  
"Yes, Neal told me a few days ago."  
"Good. I wasn't sure if he would follow our advice."  
"I did," Neal smiled and Rebecca got another fit of laughter.  
"I think I am missing something here."  
"Nothing you should know."  
"Or want to know," she threw in.  
"But I see I was interrupting your dinner... again."  
"Not really. I guess we have way too much left. Would you and Elizabeth enjoy an original French Bouillabaisse?"  
"Sounds great. I'd like to take some if you..."  
"I'll pack you some. Wait a moment."  
Rebecca went to get a bin. After a few moments she handed it over to Peter.  
"I hope you enjoy it. It's an original French recipe."  
"I'm sure it will be great. And now I leave you to your dinner night."  
"Thanks."  
"And Neal... don't do something stupid."  
Neal rolled his eyes at the leaving form of Peter. The moment the door closed shut Rebecca turned to Neal and hugged him.  
"What do you think? Can we finally have dinner?"  
"How can you be like that?"  
"Like what?"  
"Push those things aside and act normal."  
"Coping mechanisms I guess."  
"I know some other coping mechanisms," he grinned seductively at her.  
"I'd like to get some strength before we have dessert," Rebecca replied with a dark voice.  
"Dessert?"  
"Yes, I made some tarte au chocolate."  
"I thought about something else."  
"You just don't understand," she laughed and turned around to open the fridge. The moment he saw her waving with the whipped cream he smiled even brighter.

The two days later Rebecca got woken up by the knock at the door. Neal was gone to work and she got some kind of déja vu.  
"Moment!" she yelled and tried to find her robe. Seconds later she opened the door and found herself nose to nose with Mozzie and June.  
"Uhm...is this going to be a habit?" she asked embarrassed.  
"Not really, dear." June smiled calming. Mozzie pushed past Rebecca with a big smile.  
"Well, my dear Rapunzel, we thought we kidnap you from your tower."  
"Rapunzel? Are there bugs hidden in the apartment?"  
"Don't worry, I clear that every week at least once. No, Neal told me about that certain part of your conversation. Actually it's a well fitting comparison even if I guess you like him as your key keeper more than an old witch."  
"As long as no one tries to get me into a chastity belt..."  
"I guess it's too late for that regarding your state of being clothed."  
"Mozzie!" June scolded him.  
"What? Like it's a big mystery."  
"Well, you two can keep on fighting over this and I just go take a shower and get dressed."  
"Oh, you better get dressed for leaving this lovely tower."  
"I thought that, June," Rebecca told with laughter in her voice.  
When she came back about half an hour later the table at the patio was set for breakfast and June and Mozzie were already enjoying some coffee. She took the last free chair and got some coffee herself.  
"Ok, where are you going to ake me to?"  
"Nothing specific, dear. It all depends on you."  
"Well, if I stay longer here I need some more books to entertain me."  
"I know a great book store close by," June thought aloud.  
"Oh I think I know which one. There is a fantastic Italian close by."  
"If I continue eating like this I need to go a gym soon," Rebecca sighed.  
"I don't think this will be necessary."  
Mozzie almost drowned himself in his coffee thanks to June's statement.  
"What are you thinking?" Rebecca asked him.  
"Nothing..."  
"But that leads me to the question: Why are you joining us?"  
"Because I can't let you two lovely ladies walk around on your own with this bastard on the streets."  
"Don't be offended but how can you help out when something happens?"  
"You would be surprised."  
"I guess I will."


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chapter! We don't want to keep anyone from going out because you wait for a new chapter.  
The next one will be posted in the new year.  
And oh beware evil twist at the end. * evil laugh*_

* * *

6.  
Only half a day later they were coming back from the restaurant Mozzie mentioned. June left because she wanted to organize something and Mozzie left Rebecca alone for a moment at a cafe. She enjoyed that day off her temporary job and read the book she bought hours before.  
"Still reading these romantic novels?" she heard a male voice and looked up with a frown.  
"Professor Hershaw!" she yelled surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I could ask you the same, little Rebecca," he sat down with a wise smile.  
"I just enjoy the day waiting for a friend."  
"You made friends? That's good! I recall you being a loner."  
"And I recall you warned me this will happen if you get obsessed with something," she smiled back.  
"A true word that never lost it's meaning."  
"And what brings you here?"  
"I come from another private collector."  
"Still researching Mosconi..."  
"Like you did. I heard about the incident at the Gershon..."  
"Yeah... that was bad luck..."  
"And you found a new job?"  
"Yes, even it's only temporary. Oh gosh, I totally forgot to tell my neighbor she doesn't need to pick me up today from work. You excuse me for a second?"  
"Of course. Forgetful like always," her old mentor chuckled. Rebecca got her phone and wrote Mozzie a text message to stay away from the cafe.  
"And you became less misanthropic."  
"Yeah... time changes you... Rebecca, what would you do if I offer you a chance to restore your reputation?"  
"How should that work out?"  
"At first tell me if you're interested."  
"It sounds interesting since museum world is really small. What should I have to do for it?"  
"Share your knowledge what you had been able to find out about Mosconi with me and the person I'm actually working for."  
"Why do you think that I found out something new?"  
Her old mentor let out a slight chuckle.  
"Rebecca, you've always been a smart individual and I remember very well how stubborn you were when you wanted something. You've been very dedicated to your obsession regarding a special piece of Mosconi's work."  
"The Codex."  
"Exactly."  
"Professor Hershaw, I need to think about that offer. Right now I'm pretty satisfied with my life and my cravings to decipher the codex brought me lots of trouble and cost me my job."  
"Maybe it will help when you consider the thought you might be able to look at the whole codex."  
"But the owner refused the donation to the Gershon and no one ever had peeked inside it... wait, the person you're working for is the owner?"  
"No, not the owner himself but he has a lot of contacts. You should think about it with whom you share your knowledge, Rebecca."  
"As I said I need to think about it. Just give me your number and I give you a call."  
Rebecca got handed a small calling card before Professor Hershaw got up again and turned to leave.  
"I hope you make the right decision. It could change your life."  
"I'm sure it will."  
Even though it was a hot summer day Rebecca shivered when she realized that Neal was probably right. The moment her mentor was out of sight she left too. Her phone went off.  
"Where are you?" Mozzie asked close to a panic attack.  
"Just left the cafe."  
"Good. Turn left next corner and then the second right. I wait at the cab."  
"I'll be there in a few minutes."  
She walked as fast as possible without drawing attention to her. The moment she saw Mozzie she let out a deep breath. He came walking over and immediately inspected her if she was ok.  
"You are sure you are fine? Did he threat you? Or touched you? If there is anything I will make him pay for it."  
"Calm down. He just talked to me."  
"Really?" Mozzie blinked surprised.  
"Yes really. He offered me to rebuild my reputation."  
"He has access to the chapter..."  
"He has even if he only said he has access to the original codex."  
"Which is a confession if you know all about Hagen."  
"I know. Mozzie, can we just go back home?"  
"Sure, I just write..."  
"Don't write Neal. It's early enough if we tell him once he is home. He already has enough at his hand with giving Hagen the window."  
"Ok, we drive back."

Neal knew something was up the moment he came home and Rebecca was already seriously drunk. Also was Mozzie.  
"What happened?"  
"My mentor approached me," Rebecca slurred angry.  
"What? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
"No!" she laughed amused Neal acted the same way like Mozzie.  
"What's so funny about that?"  
"Mozzie asked the same."  
"When did this happen and how?"  
"That was my fault," Mozzie explained sheepishly, "June and I thought it would be a good idea to go outside with her. June had to leave and I just let her alone for half an hour in a cafe and..."  
"I am not a toddler!"  
"No, but you are in danger!" Neal told her upset and poured himself a glass.  
"And I managed to make him go."  
"What did he tell you?"  
"Nothing that would have make me suspicious normally but with all the things you told me... he is working with Hagen and wants me to help them."  
"This could be a trap," Mozzie said.  
"I know. That's not a coincidence."  
"You think they try to get me?"  
"Yes, I think."  
"And if we use this against them?"  
"How?" Mozzie asked.  
"If I could access the real chapter 13 …..."  
"No way, you won't do that," Neal stopped her.  
"We know by now we need the real chapter..."  
"But I won't put you in danger. It's one thing to distract people but a completely different to walk into the lion's den."  
With a frustrated puff Rebecca got up and wanted to storm outside but almost tripped over her own feet. Neal caught her right in time.  
"Becca, listen. You are too deep into it."  
"So deep I can't back out."  
"You are drunk. Let's talk about it when you are sober."  
"That won't help. I made her drunk to talk her into giving up but it seemed to help her becoming stubborn like hell."  
"Says the guy who stubbornly thought I work for Hagen."  
"Which you now intend to do if I might remind you." Mozzie lectured her.  
"But not for real!"  
"That doesn't matter. He will use this against you like he used this footage against me."  
"My reputation has already gone to hell," she told still hanging in his arms.  
"And you want to bury it once and for all?"  
"No!" she growled and tried to untangle herself from him. He let her go with a smile before she could react and she landed on the floor. With an angry gaze she looked up at him and got up.  
"You still want to do this?"  
"Yes, falling on my ass won't change my mind."  
"Maybe we should let her fall on her head?" Mozzie suggested.  
"Watch out out it will be you," she glared at him.  
"I prefer to keep my mind in one."  
"I thought you are already split," she snickered and sat down again.  
"Well my mental state is still the same thanks for worrying."  
Neal looked back and forth between them and decided to take another glass of wine.  
"You two are weird when put together."  
"Why?" Rebecca asked and looked over at Mozzie who looked as clueless as her.  
"Because Mozzie seems to take everything as a compliment?"  
"It was one. Wasn't it?" Mozzie looked at Rebecca puzzled.  
"It was. Problem solved?"  
"Well at least this one."  
"Neal, let me do this."  
"It's too dangerous."  
"It's the only way in to get access to the original codex and to decipher it completely."  
"I don't care. I don't want to use you as a bargain chip. Hagen wouldn't hesitate to hurt you to reach his goals."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Spending one night in a Moroccan prison can't be compared to this situation."  
"I've already been targeted. Why would my old mentor approach me then? I know that this will be a trap. I am prepared."  
Neal knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.  
"No one of us is prepared for a situation like this. Becca, believe me when I say that Hagen won't hesitate to kill you just for his own amusement and to make me suffer."  
"Then I have to be really careful."  
"Please, don't do this."  
Rebecca sighed when she saw his scared face.  
"I won't do it."

Determined Rebecca pushed her bag back in place. She checked the apartment number with the number she noticed an hour ago and knocked. Only a second later Professor Hershaw opened the door.  
"Rebecca, I am glad you came."  
"Well, I was just too curious..."  
"You always were. Come in...," he moved aside and let her in. She looked around with a surprise.  
"You put everything in this tiny apartment?"  
"When you are forced to retire early you can't keep a townhouse in New York."  
"Wow, that looks like in a museum..."  
"You can say I live in one," he joked and pushed a bunch of books aside to make her space to sit.  
"So what you said about the codex...?"  
"Oh, I have to tell you so much."  
"Start at the beginning?" Rebecca smiled encouraging.  
"First call me by my given name. I am Jonathan."  
"Well Jonathan..."  
"I guess you heard about the rumors that made me retire?"  
"Yes, everyone did."  
"They are true."  
"But...," she started trying to look astonished.  
"Don't... let me explain. The collector was a selfish asshole. I know that doesn't justify it but I needed to make sure the world knows about that piece."  
"What happened?"  
"Well... I did some time for this recently because they found some evidence I didn't even know it existed."  
"You did time? How long ? Where?"  
"Oh that's not much of interest but I met this guy in prison. A fellow art lover with incredible skills. After I got released we kept contact and he told me about the codex being here in New York. Don't know where he heard it."  
"That's why you came to me that day?"  
"Yes, but I didn't know what I know now. This guy got a piece of the original codex."  
"A piece?" she asked hoping it sounded seriously interested and wondering. Jonathan came closer with the facial expression of a seriously obsessed person.  
"Chapter 13! Can you even believe it? There is a chapter 13!"  
"This can't be true. Mosconi..."  
"...was superstitious, yes! But he put a chapter 13 in the original codex. That's why it shouldn't be opened. I solved already a part of the puzzle but I need your help. You always had a better eye and the smarter ideas."  
"You are kidding me..."  
"I am not. I can show you!"  
Jonathan turned to a staple of papers and pulled the original chapter out. He put the pieces together just like she and Neal did almost two weeks ago.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"It's a window. We have it but we are on a dead end there."  
"Can I see it?"  
"I need to ask the guy I work with …..."  
"Jonathan, if I should help you I need to see this window," she pointed at the picture. Jonathan nodded more to himself than to her.  
"Yeah, sure, sure, of course! I call him."  
Jonathan went into his bedroom to make the call. Rebecca took some deep breaths to calm herself down. She knew if Neal found out what she was doing he would bind her to his bed or get a tracking anklet for her. Mozzie probably knew where to get these. Jonathan came back with a happy smile.  
"You are lucky. He has time right now. We can see it."  
"He keeps the window?"  
"Yeah, he got it yesterday and we thought it would help further but..."  
"That's why you came to me yesterday."  
"Smart as always." Jonathan snickered, "I have to admit I got told you were in this area."  
"You've got told?" she frowned starting to think Neal was right with this one.  
"Yeah but that doesn't matter."  
"Yeah, Big Brother is watching you everywhere and every time," she said thoughtful, "We should take the chapter with us. Maybe it helps us."  
"Of course! Why didn't I think about it!"  
"Are you ok, Jonathan? You never forgot those things."  
"Yeah, just lack of sleep."  
Something in his voice made Rebecca think there was more than just missed sleeping hours.  
"Ok, so..."  
"We will drive to him now. Let me grab the chapter and we can go."  
"Sure..."

A little later they arrived at a huge townhouse. Rebecca was marveled by the building but got pushed inside by her mentor.  
"I am sorry but this guy is impatient."  
"Ok... we take a look later."  
Jonathan pushed her inside and through the atrium. With a frown she realized he had a key to the house. He guided her to the library of the house. A man stood there in front of the window Neal, Mozzie and her had stolen days ago with two evil looking bodyguards a little behind him.  
"Ah Miss Lowe, what a pleasure to see you."  
"You know me?"  
"Of course I do. You mentor spoke highly of you. What a pleasure you agreed to help us."  
"We will have to see how and if I can help. By now I only know there is a chapter that isn't meant to exist."  
"Ah, yeah, chapter 13. A nice puzzle you mentor could lift but know we seem to be at a dead end."  
"A dead end?"  
"Yeah, see we got the piece of Moconi's art the chapter lead us to."  
"The window. Jonathan told me."  
"Oh, he did? How nice of him. But excuse my rudeness. I am Curtis Hagen," he offered her his hand with a dirty side glance to Jonathan.  
"Well then Mr Hagen, I still doubt I can help. I research Moconi for half the time my mentor does."  
"But the fresh eyes of a lovely young woman like you could help and being not so experienced can be of value."  
"How?"  
"Oh, you know how. A good looking woman like you can reach any goal she likes with the right guidance."  
"You think?"  
"Of course. You are a promising researcher."  
"That's too much of an honor," she pushed her hair behind her ear nervously. Hagen started to circle around her with a smile that should be calming.  
"I don't think so. You and I can change the world."  
"We could?"  
"Surely. Your beauty and knowledge combined with my mind... we could rule the world."  
"You mean the science world?"  
"Oh don't be so small minded. I mean the world. This could be the start of a great partnership."  
"And where would it benefit me?" Rebecca turned to face him.  
"What ever you like to be your benefit. Reputation, money, power... all of it? Get out of that dull life you live by now."  
"And my part would be?"  
"Solve the riddle. Help us discover Mosconi's hidden treasure."  
"You think it's a treasure? It could also be something that was only valuable to him."  
"I don't think so. You know he was a Mason."  
"That only helps us deciphering his puzzles."  
"But it also could give a hint to what it is that waits for us at the end of this journey."  
"It does?"Rebecca asked honestly surprised.  
"Have you ever heard about the theory the French Masons found the pieces the Templers brought with them when they came back from Jerusalem?"  
"You mean the legend about the Holy Grail."  
"Indeed, I do. But the theory says it's not only the Grail but also other pieces of religious iconography."  
"What kind off pieces?"  
"Nails of the cross, the original top of the lance the Romans used to torture Jesus, some small old paintings showing Saints."  
"That's worth a fortune!"  
"Oh it is, religious fortune and financial as well."  
"But it belongs to museums!"  
"And they will pay a lot for it once they got the conformation they are real."  
"What will take some time."  
"Indeed it does. But this is only a theory until we managed to find the next hint," Hagen smiled this time she thought it was really evil. Rebecca shivered.  
"That's where I come in."  
"You do. You want to take a look?"  
"Of course..."  
Hagen made an inviting gesture and she stepped in front of the window. She stood there for some moments doing like she was investigating the window and tried to decide if she should tell Hagen to take it apart.  
"Do you have an idea?" Hagen asked impatient.  
"Did you try to take it apart?"  
"Why?"  
"Because the chapter had to be taken apart and sort anew to get the hint. Mosconi stayed true to his way to work. We probably need to do the same with the window."  
"Really? We could try it," he turned to one of his bodyguards, "Bring my tools."  
Within the next minutes Rebecca watched how Hagen took the window apart and sighed heavily. Jonathan brought her the chapter and vanished without saying another word. Even if she didn't admit as long as he was around she felt at least a little bit safe.  
After this was done she was taking a closer look at the pieces trying to find the one they stumbled over before Hagen did.  
"Ah... there...Miss Lowe, you were fortunately right."  
"Fortunately?" she asked confused and watched how Hagen held the window piece above the pages of the chapter. Some kind of blue print appeared.  
"What's that?" Rebecca asked wondering.  
"A blue print of a building," Hagen smiled devilish, "I think we leave the rest to your boyfriend.""  
"Boyfriend? What?"  
In panic she looked around and saw the bodyguards coming towards her.  
"I am really offended you thought you could play me like this but non the less thank you for helping me. I think Neal won't be happy to know what you did."  
"And what tells you he didn't plan it?" she asked slowly walking back.  
"He never would put the one he loves in danger. It's so easy. You played right into my hands."  
The next moment she got grabbed by her arms and she felt the pain of a needle put into her upper arm. The last thing she knew was how everything got blurry.


	7. Chapter 7

_So guys, new year, new luck, new chapter. Yeah we know the twist was evil but sometimes you need to be a little sadistic. Only a little...  
So this is a short one. Take it a little slower, you know? * gg *  
And thanks for all the praises we didn't make Rebecca a bad one. The reasons she can't be bad are long enough to fill a whole chapter with it._

* * *

7.

Neal sat alone in his apartment and enjoyed the view he had. He wished Rebecca was with him but after he got the text message she had to be early at work again and had to sleep at her place so he had no other option than staying alone. The only thing that kept Neal from going crazy worrying about her was the knowledge Mozzie did what he could to to make her apartment safe.  
In the morning he started to worry when she didn't reacted to his call but pushed it aside. It worked till the moment he got a text message from Hagen. Neal looked up to Peter's office to make sure he was occupied with something different and left after he sent a message to Mozzie.  
"Okay, mon frère, you sounded worried. What's up?" Mozzie asked when Neal arrived their meeting spot.  
"Hagen..."  
"What does that worm want now?"  
"I don't know. He gave me a meeting point and time."  
"Where and when?"  
"The park in two hours."  
"After your regular work. Smart move."  
"Yes but there is something else."  
"What?"  
"Becca, she slept at home yesterday and she doesn't answer my calls."  
"Maybe she is working? The system I installed didn't notice anything out of the order. She is probably just busy."  
"I hope so."  
"Neal, she is a smart girl. She will be ok. Tonight she will be back at your place and everything is peachy as ever."  
"I hope you are right. I have this weird feeling something bad is about to happen."  
"Yeah, Hagen. It never ends well when he pulls on his leash."  
"Thanks," Neal replied sarcastically.

Still with a bad feeling Neal and Mozzie arrived at the meeting point Hagen told him. Neal looked determined at the fountain where Hagen was already waiting in him.  
"Your plan?"  
"Make this end."  
"Are you sure Hagen will call it quits now? Every time you thought this will happen he pushed you into another con."  
"I will make sure it will be."  
"Then go with god or how they say," Mozzie said and watched Neal approaching Hagen.  
"Hagen..."  
"Ah Neal, I am glad you followed my invitation," Hagen turned around looking like he was just a tourist.  
"Like I had a chance to decline."  
"Not so grumpy, my friend. I have something that will cheer you up."  
"That would be."  
"Thanks to your incredible help to bring me the window we could find a hidden map on the pages. I took the freedom and made you a copy of it."  
"What shall I do with that map? It could lead anywhere."  
"Ahh yeah...," Hagen held a finger in front of his lips thinking, "Someone very talkative told me it's a historic map of the Central Park. You only have to find out where it points to and what's hidden there. Isn't it nice of me to tell you?"  
"This will be the last time I help."  
"Nah, nah, nah... Neal, I thought we talked about it already. I will set you free once I got everything I want regarding this chapter. If you are lucky this will be the last time I need your assistance."  
"And if I won't do it?" Neal asked serious.  
"In this case...," Hagen stepped closer to Neal looked around for a second and unfolded the newspaper he was holding all the time, "...we need to hurt her."  
With horror Neal looked at the smart phone that showed a live feed from a gagged and restrained Rebecca who looked deeply scared. He pushed the newspaper and phone away and grabbed Hagen by his collar.  
"If you hurt her..."  
"I won't but only if you follow my wishes. Left pocket. There is the copy. You have three days. Oh, and no FBI or cops or your little redhead will end up in several pieces."  
Angry Neal pushed Hagen away, took the copy of the map and ran over to Mozzie. With a frown Mozzie looked at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Hagen..."  
"I could guess so.  
"He has Becca."

Neal ran around like a caged tiger. Mozzie went to get more information about the map because Neal couldn't get a single thought straight. Again for an uncounted time his phone went off but he didn't answer the call. He knew it could only be Peter and he was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. About an hour later it knocked on the door. Neal couldn't answer before it went open and revealed Peter.  
"Neal?"  
"In here."  
"What's up?I tried to call you the last three hours."  
"I am sorry."  
Peter went over to Neal and saw the worried face.  
"What happened?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"If I do?"  
Neal thought about it and took a deep sigh.  
"It's Hagen."  
"The Dutchman?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You got a lead on something he is planning?"  
"It's more I'm in the center of it."  
"What? Neal, I told you..."  
"Just shut up and listen for one time!" Neal yelled at the man he once thought he was his friend. Peter was baffled about this sudden outburst.  
"I made a deal with Hagen. He helped me place the evidence for your innocence and I helped him to get out."  
"I can't believe it. Is there even one thing you didn't do? You are really just a criminal like every other."  
"He holds Rebecca hostage to keep me working for him!"  
"What?"  
"He has footage of me stealing the coins and forces me to steal things for him."  
"The window..."  
"Yeah and now he got her as bargain chip, She knows everything even about Hagen. She is a specialist for Mosconi and..."  
"Wait... there was a Mosconi exhibition at the museum she worked at... Neal, what have you done?"  
"Does it really matter now?"  
"It does! You helped a violent criminal get out of prison, you stole and damaged other peoples property and now even an innocent woman is in danger because of you. Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions?"  
"I don't need your sermon right now. I need your help."  
"To make Hagen run again?"  
"To help Rebecca!"  
"Under no circumstances will I help you in this," Peter growled. The next moment Neal landed a hard right one in Peter's face. Surprised he looked at Neal holding his chin.  
"If you don't do it for me, do it for Becca. She is innocent and I couldn't stand it if something happens to her," the conman begged desperate.  
"And it's your fault that this could happen. You didn't only mess up, you messed up big time."  
"I know. Peter, I know I messed up. But please help me save Becca."  
"I can't. My hands are bound."  
"But …..."  
"No! I won't go off the books for you."  
"You already did it more than once."  
"And you know where it led me. I won't do it again," Peter turned to leave.  
"You are a coward!" Neal yelled after him.  
"I am sorry, Neal," the agent whispered and left, "You're alone in this one."


	8. Chapter 8

_Next Chapter! * lol *  
Yeah, we know Peter behaved like a big idiot but after the last episode it was something that seemed possibly to happen.  
And now some direct reactions to your reviews:_

_ Lyssa : I guess you mean some Live Journal fanfictions that portray Rebecca as evil because there were barely some stories about her on here. We also think she is a fascinating person and also a lot of fun to write!  
Teagan: Your reviews always made us laugh. Why should you stalk a story? You are just curious about the next chapter.  
Claire: Hopefully you still have nails. And we agree totally about the stuff you said about Sara.  
Tyra: Oh yes we hope the writers are also so clever and don't make Rebecca a bad one. Would be too much of a repeat. BTW I love your name  
Linda: Ssshhh, don't try to assume what we will do. * gg * Of course she isn't a damsel in distress  
Merissa: It's great to hear you love that story after you were wary of Rebecca in the beginning._

_And before we start one thing: Don't flame us for what we are doing now. Everything will be fine again in the end._

* * *

8.

It was already late at night when Mozzie came. Neal still sat at the table, drank his wine and tried to find a way how to save Rebecca.  
"I hoped you will still be up."  
"How can I sleep now?" Neal asked in a voice that made clear he was beating up himself for what happened.  
"I know. But I have good and bad news."  
"Bad ones first."  
"I thought so. Around the time we met with Hagen there was a security breach at her apartment. I went there and got this."  
Mozzie threw a huge envelope onto the table.  
"What's this?"  
"Take a look for yourself."  
With a frown Neal opened the envelope and found the original chapter 13, a picture made with a phone camera of their plan how to steal the window along with pictures of him and Mozzie that looked like observation pictures.  
"What?"  
"He wants everyone to think she was it all alone."  
"I can't believe it."  
"Neal..."  
"This..."  
"Neal, this is a fake."  
"I know, Moz. That he dares to do..."  
"There is more," Mozzie told with an unhappy face.  
"More?"  
"This was sent to June or more to you but …"  
"She gave it to you because she thought it might be dangerous?"  
"Yes, I could have been here hours earlier but..."  
"What is it?"  
"A faked conversation between her and Hagen on a flash drive."  
"You are sure this is fake?"  
"Neal, you don't really think ….?"  
"She said she wouldn't go there but we both know how stubborn she can be. Who tells us he didn't use this?"  
"You think she walked right into his arms? Oh.., yeah ... she really would have done such a stupid thing. But I am sure it's faked. There those little noises that happen when you put different audio tracks together. I guess someone was sloppy to create as soon as possible."  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"For checking this before you came here."  
Mozzie took the second glass from Neal and sat down.  
"Those evidences were too good to be true what made me suspicious. And what happened to you?"  
"Peter..."  
"The suit was here? But Hagen told us to keep the feds out of it."  
"He came here on his own. I didn't answer his calls and he wanted to be sure I am still here or whatever."  
"And?"  
"I asked him to help us."  
"Are you crazy? The suit will arrest us the second he knows."  
"He knows."  
"Oh... and you are still sitting here."  
"He won't help us. He even doesn't care for Rebecca."  
Mozzie put a hand in a comforting way on Neal's arm.  
"I told you a friendship between a suit and a conman won't work. Although you two had a good chance. You think alike."  
"I don't care. We have to save Becca."  
"And here come the good news. I found out where this map leads to."  
"Where?"  
"Belvedere Castle."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I am. There is also a hint it says "The mother watches the earth." Don't ask me what this means. It could be everything. I guess we need to take a look at it in person to know what this means."  
"And this means you need to make sure my anklet won't tell where I am."  
"Or...," Mozzie held his index finger high in lecturing way, "I go there tomorrow and take a look, make plans from the floors. See where we can access."  
"And make a plan in the evening. The faster we get this done..."  
"The faster she will be back in your arms and annoys the hell out of me."  
"She does?" Neal smiled weakly.  
"She has a sharp tongue by times."  
"You were never afraid of this before."  
"Who says I am?"

After Mozzie was gone Neal looked over and over again through the photos and copies Mozzie had brought over. He didn't want to believe but every single one of these pieces pointed to Rebecca. Could he really have been that blind? Of course it wouldn't be the first time a woman would take advantage of him. And it was quite a common fact that women were his weak spot. But in Rebecca's case it hurt the most. He had opened up to her, trusted her and she didn't seem to care about what he was. Could it all have been a ruse to lure him into a trap? It didn't make sense it all. And if she played him she must be a hell of a con artist Neal had to admit to himself. He started to pace along the table that was covered with papers until it knocked. Neal didn't answer cause he didn't want to see anyone but he was relieved to see June who opened the door.  
"What did Mozzie find in the envelope? He didn't tell me anything."  
"Just take a look at it."  
June frowned and took some of the photos.  
"Neal, I hope you don't think that something of this is the truth."  
"What if...? I didn't realize until it was too late that Kate used me and Alex always found a way to trick me out and..."  
"That was years ago. Neal, you told me that Hagen works with a lot of people. These photos could have been taken by anyone to make you believe you've been betrayed. What is it that you question Rebecca now?"  
"Several things regardless of all this stuff here. When I stole her key card I admit I had been sloppy. I think she must have noticed something. And when I told her the truth about me she would have had every right to be angry on me and walk out that door and never return but... she had been so eager to help deciphering the codex. Why if it hadn't been out of personal interest?"  
"You said the codex is her obsession right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You gave her the chance to live this out," June stepped closer with a calming smile, "Neal, did Mozzie tell you anything about this evidence?"  
"He said it's fake but..."  
"You know he knows best."  
"But even he could be tricked. He likes her too and that clouds his opinion as it does mine."  
"And now you think all this could be true."  
"I don't know. Moz and Becca are the only ones I can trust except of you and if this is true..."  
"You ask yourself who will betray you next."  
"I do."  
"Dear, Rebecca is a sweet girl and she is head over heels in love with you. I bet she is also a bit excited about being with a Robin Hood kind of guy."  
"I don't remember Lady Marianne had problems with her sight," Neal joked weakly.  
"You never know. But Rebecca isn't a damsel in distress."  
"Hagen got her."  
"How do you know?"  
"We met today and he showed me a live feed of her being restrained and gagged. She looked really scared."  
"So, what point would it make to hold her hostage and then send you this evidence to make you believe she's in his pocket? If Rebecca would really work for Hagen she would still be here or would have just vanished. And I bet she will make him regret it if he dares to harm her. I am sure she will be ok and this all is just what it is: A weak try of Hagen to make you think she deceived you. He will still have you in his pocket if you fall for this."  
"How?"  
"As far as Mozzie told me I think that guy would be the kind of man who will hold you up to that whenever it's of use for him. He showed you the "truth" about the woman you love and you have to pay for it."  
"She helped us with a con," Neal said after a small pause.  
"I know," June replied softly.  
"She insisted on helping. Why would she do this?"  
"Because she loves you."  
"She didn't need to do this."  
"Oh Neal, if you love someone you want to be part of every part of the other ones life. And this is why she didn't leave when you told her who you are. She cares about who you are and not what you are. When I accompanied her to her apartment to get some of her stuff she said she's afraid she might find out she's not strong enough to stand you or herself being in danger. But she loves you and I'm sure she hadn't betrayed you."  
"So this is all just a set up?"  
"Neal, when you start to believe Becca is working for Hagen there's no need to make plans to save her instead of bringing him what he wants. Don't give him this kind of victory through standing here and doubting the woman you're in love with."

Jones stood on the gangway on top of the small stairs and looked back and forth between Neal and Peter. He knew something was up between them like so often but Peter didn't say anything. With the plan to find out what was this all about Jones went down and stopped at Neal's desk.  
"Hey Caffrey, I was heading for a break, care to join me?"  
"Sounds good compared to that snowball system case on my desk."  
Neal took his hat and got up from his desk.  
"What's going on between you and Peter?"  
"I don't know what you see."  
"C'mon, Peter is more paranoid about you than the little guy is about everything. We all can tell there is something because Peter glares at you all the time in this waiting way. Like he just waits for you to do something stupid."  
"He does."  
"Really?"  
"He always did."  
"Yeah, but not like that." Jones said suspicious.  
"I guess those weeks he had to stay in prison changed him."  
"Yeah, it certainly did."  
"You know, we will help you if there is something."  
"Jones, you know if there is something I might need help you won't be able to provide."  
"But non the less if there is anything..."  
"I know but at the moment..."  
With a bad feeling about Neal Jones followed him outside. When they were in the elevator Neal looked directly at Jones.  
"I need to ask you favor."  
"Which one, Caffrey?"  
"Could you please run a background check on Rebecca Lowe?"  
"The redhead from the Gershon?"  
"Yes. I need to know if she has any connections to Curtis Hagen or someone who did time together with him."  
"The Dutchman? Why? What is going on?"  
"Jones, I can't tell you right now. Could you please do it?"  
"Of course. But why you're not asking Peter?"  
"I already did and he refused. Please don't tell him."  
"Okay but I really think you should tell someone what this is all about."  
"I can't. I'm responsible for this mess and until it is sorted out I can't tell anyone."

Mozzie already waited for Neal when he came home. The excited face he was making told Neal there were some good news.  
"Please tell me something good."  
"Oh I can, mon frère. There are cellars down in Belvedere Castle that are sealed since late 1880's."  
"Mosconi left 1887."  
"Indeed, my friend. There are nine cellar rooms that got sealed and they are in the part of the castle that is momentarily closed for audience because of restoring workings."  
"Handymen again? Really?"  
"The best cover of all times."  
"Ok, so the part is closed and there are nine rooms that could lead us to whatever is hidden there. How do we know which one?"  
"I guess that's where the hint comes in. I think there must be a painting or a sculpture of some kind leading us."  
"Any idea what kind of painting or sculpture?"  
"Anything that could be a mother I guess. Maybe a Pieta or ancient goddess. It could be something about Hera, Isis, Juno, Bastet, Demeter or any other kind of goddess that comes with the meaning of maternity, fertility or family."  
"Really a great help."  
"I am sorry. I can't say until we are in front of it."  
"I know. I am sorry."  
"You don't need to."  
Mozzie spread the plan he made from the cellar rooms on the table.  
"The rooms are built in a circle. The stairway is meant to be the tenth part of the circle to keep it geometrical. Each door is only big enough for a slender man to come through and will lead into room with a triangular shape. It literally screams Masons!"  
"Calm down, Moz, we don't have the time for your conspiracy theories."  
"I know. The plan is to go down there look for the hint the riddle tells us about and hopefully get the final pieces."  
"I hope this is it. For Becca."  
"It will be. One way or another."

It was late noon when Mozzie and Neal entered the castle in normal clothes. Mozzie had put their handyman clothes in a storage room close by the stairs that would lead to those rooms the needed to check. They strolled through the floors like normal visitors till they reached the storage room. Mozzie rolled a smoke bomb into the hallway behind them to make it easier for them to vanish into the storage room and get down in all the chaos.  
"It worked," Neal stated.  
"It always does," Mozzie replied offended.  
Slowly they went down and found themselves in a small round place just big enough for them to stay next to each other. The doors were made of old wood and had Roman numbers of metal on it. They looked around but saw nothing that could be a painting, sculpture or anything else.  
"What do we do now?"  
"We have to take a look into each room," Neal said through gritted teeth.  
"Let's start with seven"  
"Why?"  
"Ancient art? How to draw a geometrical perfect body?"  
"Yeah, let's try seven."  
Mozzie handed him a torch and Neal opened the door. It was difficult to pull it open but they managed it together. Neal lit the torch and went inside. He looked into every corner and at each wall but he found nothing.  
"It's not in here."  
"I bet this bastard forgot the key hint...," Mozzie growled.  
"Try it with eight?"  
"Yes."  
They tried door eight, nine and one without luck.  
"We are running out of time, Neal."  
"I know, Moz. But we can't stop now. We are close."  
Determined Neal pulled the door with number two on it. With a sigh Mozzie went to help him. Again Neal went inside and looked at each wall. Again he found nothing. Hopeless he let himself fall to the ground.  
"Neal?"  
"Nothing. Here is nothing. It's all futile."  
Mozzie pushed through the small door and stepped inside the room.  
"We have to keep on looking. For Becca."  
He reached out for Neal with his hand and helped him to get up. The moment Neal put his foot from underneath him he felt how he hit something. He looked up at Mozzie.  
"There is something."  
"But you said..."  
"It's hidden under the dirt." Neal explained and knelt on the place he occupied before and wiped the dirt away to reveal a squared stone plate. Mozzie held the torch above it and a slightly faded carving appeared.  
"What's that?" Mozzie thought aloud.  
"Looks a woman..."  
"That's what the riddle is talking of. Gosh, I could have think of this. It's Gaia. You understand? Mother Earth!"  
"We need to move the plate."  
"Tomorrow," Mozzie calmed Neal down.  
"We won't get another chance."  
"I see if we can use something."  
"The screwdrivers maybe?"  
"Could work."  
Mozzie went to get the bag with the tools while Neal pushed the dirt away to reveal the whole plate. It had the size of a sketching pad and was a bit above the ground so they had an angle to push it open. Mozzie came back with a second torch and the tools.  
"You are lucky. I forgot to get the crowbar out."  
"At least a little luck."  
With joined forces they managed it to push the plate away. Curious they held the torch into the hole that came into view.  
"I think there is something," Mozzie said with a frown.  
"Hold the light I try to reach it." Neal gave him the other torch. He almost vanished into the hole but when he came up again he had a middle sized wooden box in his hands. The noise of metal being pushed together. They broke up the lid and looked at it surprised. A golden goblet with different jewels laid in the middle surrounded by different golden candlesticks and smaller cups made out of copper or silver. Underneath them were old pictures painted on wood.  
"Those look like old Russian Icons," Mozzie said marveled.  
"You got a second bag?"  
"Of course."  
Carefully they put the pieces into the second bag and put everything back in place. Each of them took a bag and went out with them like they were handyman on their way for lunch. A little later they were back in the apartment and took a closer look at the pieces. While Mozzie inspected and rated the items Neal sat there thinking.  
"What's wrong? We got the treasure and Becca will be back safe soon."  
"If I would know how to contact Hagen. We have to wait one more day till his dead line is up."  
"Neal, I don't like it. These pieces are worth a fortune. You really want to give everything to this son of a bitch?"  
"I am pretty sure he knows what we were hunting all the time. So, we won't keep a piece. All of it goes to Hagen. I won't risk her life."  
"I know but..."  
"It's a shame this will vanish. I know."  
"And what do we do about the suit?"  
Neal frowned for a moment.  
"Could you organize an alias for Becca?"  
"You want to take her with us?"  
"Yeah. She will be targeted by many people from both sides when we are gone."  
"She will be safer with us. I understand."  
"But it's her decision. And I will take care of Peter. Jones already suspects there is something up."  
"The junior G-man knows?"  
"No, he only senses things are difficult."  
"Means no one would be surprised by your disappearing act."  
"Not the tiniest bit."


	9. Chapter 9

_There we go. After this chapter there are only two more left. We will see if we are finished before the next episode is aired._

_Oh and one of us ( the sadistic "Supernatural" loving one) had way to much fun writing Hagen. So excuse us for being so mean to Rebecca._

_Yay we are close to the end._

9.  
"Ah, Miss Lowe, what a pleasure you are awake." Hagen smiled from the head of the long table. Some henchmen pushed Rebecca towards it. She broke free from their grip and glared at them.  
"What is this all about? You drugged me!"  
"I am really sorry for this but I had no other choice."  
"You could have asked me," she threw back and got pushed further by a henchman till they reached Hagen.  
"Actually I couldn't. See, I know what you tried to do. I think you forget that thanks to the sedatives I had to give you."  
"Forgot what?"  
"Ah …... my poor lovely scholar...I knew you are with Neal Caffrey before you came here. I hoped you two would run into each other but that he was so stupid to use your key card. That was more than I could have asked for."  
"You know about that?"  
"Of course. Do you really think I let him walk around without observation? I can tell you a lot you might don't know."  
"Like what?"  
"Like there is this sneaky little friend of him who helps. I think people call him Mozzie."  
"So?"  
"I know that's not much. Let me think..." Hagen tapped with his finger on his cheek, "Ah, how could I forget this nice piece. He showed you the window after he found it. I am pretty sure it was the first time you two kissed. You are really a sweet couple."  
The cynicism didn't get lost on her.  
"I don't know how this would be your business."  
"Oh, it certainly is."  
Hagen threw the huge envelope he had in front of him over to her.  
"What's that?"  
"Take a look. A similar envelope got planted into your apartment yesterday."  
"Yesterday? I came to you yesterday how could …...?"  
"Oh, did no one inform you that you slept the bigger part of the last 36 hours?"  
"I did what? What have you done?"  
"Just something that is good for everyone. It was so easy to get a conversation going with you that will make it look like you were my pawn all along. The bad luck of Neal Caffrey who got deceived by a woman again."  
"What?" she asked in panic and opened the envelope to find the fake evidence against her, "I want to talk to Jonathan."  
"I am utterly sorry, Miss Lowe, your mentor doesn't participate in this anymore. He served his purpose."  
"What have you done?"  
Hagen shrugged.  
"I think he will serve the fishes now."  
"You son of a bitch!"  
"Nah, don't insult my mother. I don't think she would like it even if you might be right." Hagen got up and moved behind her, "You know my offer is still up."  
"What offer?"  
"To work with me. I was honest about that part. You just have to choose the right side."  
"You mean your side."  
"You are such a clever girl." Hagen stroke her cheek with an evil smile.  
"Yeah, sorry I am not up for the dark side," she snapped back.  
"Really?" he asked surprised, "I thought you are. I have some pictures that tell different."  
"What?"  
He motioned his henchman over who brought another envelope. Hagen opened it and showed the photos to Rebecca.  
"You really think we didn't watch you when you were helping them with the window?"  
In panic she looked through the photos with time stamps on it that showed her with Neal and Mozzie in front of the church right before the heist, how she distracted the handymen and how they went away with the window.  
"But..."  
"You know from the way I see it you have to work with me otherwise..."  
"I will end up in prison. You really try to blackmail me?"  
"Not try, my love, I do."  
"That won't work," Rebecca replied more in the try to calm herself down.  
"Oh, it will. I just need to give this the right person. What do you think? Will Agent Burke like those photos of his favorite pet?"  
Surprisingly she got up and slapped Hagen in the same movement she turned around. She got pulled away by the guy who brought over the photos while Hagen rubbed his chin in surprise.  
"You are a wild one. I should have thought so."  
"Let me go and I show you how wild."  
With a serious sad sigh Hagen went to a small board and got some sort of pencil case out of it.  
"I really hoped I didn't need to do it."  
"Do what?"  
In solemn peace he prepared a syringe.  
"Drug you again."  
"No... no,no,no. I will behave."  
"I am sorry, my lovely stubborn scholar. Sweet dreams."  
Rebecca tried to break free but it was futile. Again she felt the pain of something being injected.

Two days later it was time for the exchange. Only hours ago Neal got the news with the meeting point. Angry and with a bad feeling he took the bag from Mozzie who looked at him doubting.  
"Neal, are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I have to."  
"But going alone … you know what he is capable of."  
"I know but it was his condition. Stay here. Hopefully we will be back soon."  
"Go and bring our bookworm back," Mozzie patted his upper arm.  
"I will."  
Neal pushed the items inside in their right places and moved towards the warehouse in front of them while Mozzie waited at his cab. The door was open like he got told and he turned around the corner to find himself confronted with Hagen and another guy who held Rebecca and pointed a gun at her head.  
"Ah what a surprising sight. You are early."  
Neal let the bag fall down to the ground in front of him.  
"I got what you want. Now let her go."  
"I am afraid I can't do that. Not until I took a look into it. It's not like I don't trust you but I know your sneaky little friend could have forged them within the blink of an eye."  
Hagen motioned someone else to get the bag. It didn't surprise Neal at all there were more people around than he saw at a first glimpse. With a delighted face the first piece was investigated by Hagen.  
"Magnificent. Such a a skilled work," He turned the goblet around and looked closer at the emeralds on it, "Isn't it marveling what the people were able to create hundreds of years ago?"  
"You have to excuse I don't have an eye for this at the moment," Neal replied though gritted teeth.  
"Oh, you have to excuse me."  
Hagen gave the sign to release Rebecca.  
"Neal!" she ran over to him. Neal pulled her into a tight hug and released her a moment later.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I never wanted..."  
"Let's talk later. Just bring me home," she begged while she shot Hagen a dirty look.  
"We are done," Neal said firmly to Hagen.  
"Oh the deal is done but we..."  
Before anyone could comprehend what happened Hagen pulled out a gun and shot at Rebecca. In panic Neal turned around to her while she fell to the ground. Blood pooled underneath her immediately. Frantically he looked where it came from and put pressure on the gunshot wound between her shoulder and sternum. The bullet missed the heart only for half an inch. Hagen tossed the gun and left with his henchman.  
"Goodbye. Now we are done."  
"Hagen!" Neal yelled after him.  
"Neal...," Rebecca whispered.  
"Becca, stay with me."  
"Go..."  
"What?"  
"Hagen... he can't..."  
"I won't leave you."  
"The treasure..."  
"Isn't worth your life. Just stay with me."  
She smiled amused.  
"I'm … fine... go."  
From the corner of the eye Neal saw Mozzie running to them and left reluctantly.  
"I take care of her. Get that bastard," Mozzie yelled after him, "And you stay with us, girl. I don't like to explain this Neal if you die on me."  
"So I should wait... till ambulance is here … so that they...?"  
"No, you're not supposed to die here and not today."  
"Mozzie, there … one thing ... Hagen said ... planted fake evidence ... to make it look ... like I worked for him..."  
"Sssshhhh, don't speak. That exhausts you too much. I know. Neal and I found that evidence."  
When Rebecca wanted to say something Mozzie shook his head to make her stay silent.  
"Neal never believed that you were in Hagen's pocket. I will call an ambulance now to get you out of here and I'm afraid I have to stay with you there even though I hate..."  
"FBI! You're under... Mozzie?"  
"Suit, you're definitely too late."  
"Where's Neal?"  
"That you found us here makes me assume you checked his anklet. Why not do it again to find out where he is now?"  
Rebecca tried to focus on that banter but with the increasing blood loss it was hard to stay awake. She quite flinched when Jones appeared next to her to take a look on the gunshot wound and to call the paramedics.  
"Mozzie, we don't have time for that. I followed his tracks to make sure he won't get himself into more trouble."  
"Like that ever worked out."  
"It has to."

In the meantime Neal ran after Hagen. He knew there must have been a helicopter in the parking lot behind the warehouse. Hagen loved this cliché stuff too much not to use it plus it would be the fastest way to escape. The gun Hagen tossed minutes earlier was heavy in Neal's hand and felt surreal. In front of him the delivery area came into view and he could hear the rotors of the helicopter.  
"Hagen!"  
Surprised the criminal turned around. His henchmen had gone somewhere else.  
"I am surprised, Caffrey. I thought you would put the life of your lovely companion over the treasure."  
"I do," Neal trained his eyes on the man who put him and his friends through so much pain.  
"But still you stand here."  
"Give back the treasure."  
"Or what? We both know you are an honorable man."  
"I wouldn't bet on that now," Neal raised his arm and aimed at Hagen who was seriously seemed surprised now. Slowly he raised his arms and smiled still sure he would be victorious.  
"You won't do that. See I heard a lot of things and there is one line you never crossed. You won't start that now, will you?"  
"Try me."  
"I am not so much into betting..."  
"Since when?"  
"Since I got what I want. Those precious pieces will make me rich and I can retire. And I seriously don't plan to let you interfere with it."  
"Bad news. I am interfering right now."  
"Ah, I understand. It's about your redhead. She was just a pawn and she was spying on you. It is quite sad that no matter how smart you are women will always be your weak spot. You know that she was working for me. You found that evidence," Hagen shrugged with his shoulders.  
"Her name is Rebecca and she is much more than a pawn. And all I know is that you planted that evidence there to make me believe she would betray me."  
"Neal!" Peter closed in and slowly circled around them.  
"Stay away, Peter."  
"I know he shot Rebecca. She will be fine. Jones called the paramedics."  
"That's not what it's about," Neal said icy.  
"Tell me," Peter tried it.  
"You had your chance, Peter."  
"Well what a merry crowd but I like to take my flight," Hagen tried to turn to the parking lot.  
"Stay where you are!" Neal shouted at Hagen who stopped immediately with an apologizing gaze.  
"Neal, you never killed someone. You don't wanna go down that path."  
"Yeah, like you know me. What do you keep on saying? I am a criminal and oh surprise: Criminals do bad and stupid things," Neal turned his head to Peter.  
"But you never did this and I am sure you don't want to do it now. We bring him to justice and everything will go back to normal."  
"We can't go back. No one of us."  
Neal and Peter realized a movement at the corner of their eyes and acted on instinct when they both shot at Hagen who had pulled a second gun from somewhere that pointed at Neal. Both bullets hit him into his shoulders and he fell down. The sound of the shots alarmed the fellow agents and the next moments the area was crowded with agents. Neal tossed the gun and just left to go back to Rebecca. He didn't realize his shirt and hands were red from her blood when he had put pressure on the wound.  
Mozzie was the first one who spotted him and held him back.  
"Let them work. She is safe now."  
"No, she never will be."


	10. Chapter 10

_Seriously guys, did you think we kill Rebecca? No way!  
It's slowing down again with the story now.  
Some of you already asked for a follow up story. Well we have some ideas but aren't sure yet if we should write one. So this story is probably the beginning of a long tale. Depends on you and our ideas.  
_

* * *

10.  
Hours later they sat in the hospital and still waited for news on Rebecca. June sat next to Neal and kept him stable while Peter was waiting for news on Hagen. Mozzie vanished the moment the paramedics had put her into the ambulance.  
"Neal, she will be fine."  
"I don't know."  
"They just take the bullet out."  
"She lost so much blood."  
"But she was in and out of consciousness when she came here," June calmed him.  
"This wouldn't have happened if I had followed Mozzie's advice to let her go before things became complicated."  
"You wouldn't be able to do it. You love her and so does she."  
"And she did a head jump right into my world when I wanted to save her from who I am."  
June hugged him. They sat in silence until a surgeon came out of the operating room.  
"Are you here for Miss Lowe?" he asked.  
"Yes," Neal got up anxious to hear something that he feared the most.  
"She will make it. We got the bullet out and needed to repair two major arteries. We needed to reanimate her once because of the blood loss and had to put her into an artificial coma to make it easier for her body to recover. It seems like she was drugged what caused a havoc on her blood pressure."  
"But she will be fine?"  
"Yes. With a little luck it will only take some days we need to keep her in that state. If you want you can see her for a moment."  
"I can?" Neal asked surprised.  
"Yes, but only five minutes."  
He looked at June who nudged him forward. With a sad smile he followed a nurse to the ICU where Rebecca laid. She was attached to lots of machines and monitors and looked so small and fragile. Neal pushed a chair close and sat down. Carefully he took her hand into his.  
"I am so sorry … I wanted to keep you away from this as far as possible … You never should get hurt."  
He stayed silent for the rest of the little time he had with her to be sure she was fine. Tears he had held back so long started to stream down his face.  
"I don't know if I can stay here in New York till you're recovered, Becca. But I promise you no matter where I go I will let you how to find me."  
"Excuse me but I'm afraid you have to leave now."  
Neal turned slightly around and saw a nurse standing there.  
"Can't I just have some more minutes with her?"  
"I'm sorry. It's not possible. Normally only family members would be allowed to stay longer and... don't worry. We take good care of her."  
Neal got up reluctantly and kissed Rebecca. It was painful she wasn't able to return the kiss like she used to. He was afraid that this might be one of the last times he saw her depending on how things would go from here.  
When Neal and June came home it didn't surprise them to see Mozzie waiting for them in June's parlor. He had helped himself with a glass of whiskey and June went to get Neal and herself one as well.  
"How is Becca doing ?" Mozzie asked after some minutes.  
"She will make it but got put into an artificial coma."  
"Oh, … well but this means she will be the old sweet bookworm we used to know."  
"I hope so. Hagen drugged her."  
"You think he …," Mozzie trailed off.  
"She only got shot, Moz," June stepped in, "They would have told us if there was more."  
"Good. And what now?"  
"I have to think about it."  
"Neal, dear, nothing of this was your fault."  
"It was. I agreed in Hagen's deal. No one else did. And I should have kept Rebecca out of it."  
Neal downed the rest at once and went upstairs. June looked at Mozzie questioning and he nodded only. A moment later he followed his friend upstairs. The door was left ajar what told Mozzie Neal expected him to come after him.  
"What's up, Neal?"  
"That device that you built for tricking the GPS signal. Will it work when I cut the anklet?"  
"Well, I need to make some modifications but yes. Neal..."  
"No, it's time to cut the strings."  
"Now? Becca is in the hospital and it will take weeks till she can be released and..."  
"She won't come with us."  
"But why did you let me do that passport for her?"  
Neal turned and went outside onto the patio to think. With a clueless gaze Mozzie went to open a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass before he joined Neal.  
"What are you thinking about, mon frère?"  
"I don't know if it would be good when she joins us."  
"You mean when we have to run."  
"We will. Except for Becca there is nothing that keeps me here anymore."  
"And the suit?"  
"Like you used to say: Don't trust a suit."  
"But what about Rebecca? Do you really want to leave her behind?"  
"What other choice do I have?"  
"I'm sure she would run with us. You two love each other."  
"Do I need to remind you that it has always been you who said that people like us aren't made for happily ever after?"  
"No, I know what I said but honestly I've never seen you so happy like you're with Rebecca."  
"I don't want her to become like Kate."  
"You think she would use you? Neal, you don't think that Hagen was right that she worked for him. We both know that this evidence was just put there to confuse you and question everything."  
"I know Becca wasn't involved with Hagen but I don't want her to risk her life and everything she ever had to be with someone like me, a criminal who puts her life on the line."  
"If she would have only seen that in you I'm sure she would have left when you told her who you are. Mon frère, I hate to break it down to you but you're about the let quite the only woman go who cared more about who you are than what you are."  
"If she wants to see me again after what she had to go through."  
"I think she will. When you followed Hagen she worried that you might believe those fake evidences mentioning she had been playing you."  
"What do you think?"  
"Now I'm the expert for romantic attachments?"  
"Moz, it's not the right time for jokes now."  
"Why don't you leave it up to her if she wants to come with us?"  
"I don't know if we have that much time to wait. Peter didn't say anything yet if he will arrest me after all of this."  
"What if we leave the passport and some money for Rebecca with a hint where we are and she can decide on her own if she wants to come or not."  
"You think this would be a good idea? She would be better off going back to her old life."  
"You know she can't. Even if we destroyed the fake evidence her reputation is damaged and now we solved that Mosconi riddle everyone will think she was behind it even without Hagen's interfering."  
"Because I took her key card."  
"Just one of many things that would small minded people think she did it."  
"You want to say she has no other option than to come with us?"  
"No, she has but she also has good reasons to come with us except her damaged reputation."  
Neal took a deep breath.  
"Could you..."  
"Prepare everything for us? Of course. I need a few days. Can you wait for so long?"  
"I have to."  
"And the suit?"  
"Is occupied with Hagen I guess. I don't want to talk to him anyway."  
"So you really want to cut the strings once and for all?"  
"That's what I want."  
With a sad nod Mozzie showed he understood and put a hand on Neal's shoulder for a moment before he left. He knew it was hard for his friend to leave New York.

Three days later Neal still sat at home under his self-imposed house arrest. He didn't go to work or anything else. In the silence of the late afternoon he could hear the footsteps in front of the door that told him it wasn't Mozzie who came to see him. It knocked but he ignored it. A moment later it knocked again.  
"Neal, open the door. I know you are in there!" Peter called from the other side. For a moment Neal thought about following this order but stayed where he was.  
"Damn Neal, you can't do this. If you don't show up at work we have to get you or sent you back."  
"You wanted to do this recently. So where is the problem?" Neal yelled into the room. He could imagine how Peter pinched the brick of his nose and took a deep breath to calm him down like he used to do every time Neal did something to annoy him.  
"This is different. Just open up. Hagen confessed everything. His lawyer tries everything to get a deal but therefor Hagen needs to talk."  
"I'm not interested in that at all. If you want to come in you need to break in."  
"Neal... let us talk about it."  
"Go away."  
"You are worse than a stubborn toddler...," Peter mumbled under his breath and went downstairs again. At the stairs June stood and waited for him.  
"He didn't open."  
"No. I don't know what to do with him."  
"You are astonished about that?"  
"What did he tell?"  
"He is hurt, Peter. You didn't trust him and the woman he loves got hurt because he helped you. What do you think this will do to him?"  
"I trust him."  
"That's why you burst into his date with Rebecca?"  
"You know how he is. He could have been up to anything!"  
"So you didn't trust him. You have to decide what he is to you. A criminal or a friend. You can't treat him like both."  
"I don't know who he is."  
"You once did but it seems like you chose to ignore that. Go home. I take care of him."  
Peter sighed clueless.  
"Thanks. I guess the actual evidence allows me to put him on house arrest officially so he won't get into trouble for not coming to work."  
"Would be a good idea."

When Peter had left June decided to go upstairs. She knocked when she found out that Neal had locked the door.  
"Neal, it's me. Please open the door. I haven't seen you since two days."  
It took a few seconds till Neal finally opened the door.  
"I'm okay. I just needed some time to think."  
"And it doesn't seem like good thoughts when I look into your face."  
"How could it be something good?"  
"Neal, nothing that happened was your fault. Of course it was a horrible decision to agree to that deal with Hagen but there weren't plenty of other choices."  
"I should have kept Rebecca out of it. I'm sure there had been other ways into the Gershon than to steal her key card and pull her into this whole mess. I didn't think about the consequences because I wear my heart on my sleeve. I should have distanced her from all of that when we found out about the window or at least when Hagen approached you."  
"We both know that even if you'd had tried to keep her away Rebecca would have insisted to help. She's just as smart as stubborn. Look, Byron had tried several times to keep me out of his cons and I always managed it to sneak my way into it. It's the same when Elizabeth steps into a federal investigation. When you love someone you are willing to risk a lot of things because you want to be a part of every part of your life."  
"But she could have died in that warehouse and..."  
June nodded understanding.  
"I know but Rebecca is nothing like Kate and she won't end up like her. Kate put her trust into the wrong guy when she decided to work with Adler. Rebecca trusts you cause she knows you wouldn't put her life on the line on purpose. You won't trade her head or get rid of her when she isn't useful for you anymore. She sees you like you really are. And you know that otherwise you wouldn't have opened up to her and you wouldn't feel so comfortable around her if it would be different. She doesn't want to tame you or put a certain label on you."  
"But it would be safer for her if I let her go."  
"Rebecca feels safe when she is with you. And she needs to make that decision if she wants to stay with you or carry on without you. You can't do that for her. I know you and Mozzie want to run and I guess even Peter knows it."  
"If he does why didn't he arrest me already?"  
"More than a year ago he told you once to run and I think he knows that it will be safer for you to be somewhere else than here. There are too many questions you both can't answer without risking your freedom."  
"Or his job."  
"That's not about his job. It's about what both of you are willing to put on the line."  
"When he found out about the bribe he made it clear he was willing to put me on the line."  
"But you are friends."  
"Does a friend use to remind you where you come from?" Neal asked upset.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Since he came back he used every opportunity to remind me I am a criminal."  
"Oh dear..."  
"It's ok, June. He is right."  
"But not completely. Being a criminal is not everything that you are. I can only ask and please you to give Rebecca a chance to make her own decision how she sees you and if she wants to follow you."  
"We will see."

Some more days later it was the day the doctors wanted to get Rebecca out of her coma. They had reduced the medication for the last three days and hoped she would wake up any time now. Neal sat at her side and waited. He kept her hand in his with his head rested on them. It took some hours till she stirred and slowly turned around.  
"Becca?"  
She sighed and Neal went to get a nurse.  
"She wakes up!" he yelled into the hallways. Immediately a crowd of doctors and nurses came bustling in and checked on her. It took them only a few minutes to know Rebecca was ok.  
"Miss Lowe? Can you hear me?"  
"Wh...ere...?"  
"Don't talk too much. You will be hoarse for a while because of the breathing hose. You are at the hospital."  
"Neal...?"  
"I am here. You are safe," he said pushing past the doctor. She smiled at him and doze off again. Confused Neal looked at the doctor.  
"Don't worry. This will happen a lot the next two days. The sedatives need to get out of her system completely before she is back for real. She can have some memory problems and hallucinations the first time but it will fade soon and I guess it won't happen that much since it were only a few days."  
"Thanks. I... am just happy."  
"You should go and get some sleep yourself. We take care of her."  
"Thanks. Really..."  
"She did the most of it. Your girlfriend is a fighter."  
"I know," Neal smiled and went home after placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
It didn't surprise him to find Mozzie waiting for him ready for a toast. The moment he stepped into the apartment his friend handed him a glass of champagne.  
"I guess this face means she is back among the living people."  
"She is."  
"So?" Mozzie asked with a brow raised questioning.  
"She asked for me."  
"She probably won't remember that moment."  
"I know. The doctor told me."  
"You are sure you want to do this now?"  
"Yes and Moz?"  
"You want to ask me to prepare everything for her too?"  
"Yes ..."  
"Well, my dear friend of last second decisions I already prepared everything for her a week ago. I knew you would give her this chance," Mozzie smiled amused.  
"You know me better than I thought."  
"I always did, mon frère."


	11. Chapter 11

_So sad it is it's the last chapter. We wanna thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys rock!  
Some of you already guessed right about what will happen now and won't be surprised at all. Non the less this end will be liked by you hopefully._

* * *

11.

Angry like hell Rebecca went to June's house. She released herself from hospital just hours before and had some serious bone to pick with Neal, Mozzie and almost everyone. Her shoulder hurt badly and didn't help with her mood. Much to her surprise it was June herself who opened the door.  
"Rebecca? What are you doing here?"  
"I have to talk to Neal."  
"Did no one tell you?"  
"Tell me what?"  
June invited her in and led her to the parlor.  
"June, what is going on? The only one who visited me at the hospital was Elizabeth and that was only once in the whole two weeks. I bored myself to death."  
"Neal ran."  
"What? When?"  
"A day after the doctors got you out of the artificial coma."  
"He is gone for two weeks and no one told me? Why the hell did no one tell me?"  
"Because we didn't know how to say it. Peter is looking for them but ."  
"Them? Mozzie is gone too?"  
"Yes."  
Resigned Rebecca fell into the sofa and buried her head in her hands.  
"How could he ...?"  
June got up and opened a drawer at the board next to Rebecca.  
"He left this upstairs on the table."  
"I don't know if I want it."  
"Take a look and decide it then."  
With a sad sigh she accepted the envelope from June and opened it. A passport, a small card and a check came out. With a frown she looked into the passport.  
"It's for you?" June asked astonished.  
"It is even if it's on a different name and a French passport. Mozzie must have done this."  
"But long before all this happened. It takes time and you were only put into a coma for a week."  
Rebecca inspected the check and got confused even more. It would be enough for a plane ticket across the world.  
"I think I know what this means," she said after she read the handwritten message on the card.  
"You do?"  
"Yes but there is only one way to find out if I am right."  
"This would be?"  
Again Rebecca looked at the passport. This time with a light smile.  
"I think it's time for Noémi Aimée Bertrand to go home."

"Neal, how long do you want to stay? We've been here for the last two and a half weeks and Rebecca didn't show up. It's getting riskier with each day. You know it's just a matter of time when the suit will come close. I like her too but when do you intend to leave?" Mozzie nagged again like he did the whole last week. Neal sighed and leaned against the back of the bench. It was late afternoon and the sun was about to set. They stood on front of Notre Dame and watched the light play with the stained glass windows in front of them.  
"Just until the end of the week, Moz."  
"Mon frère, I hate to break it down to you but Rebecca got out of the hospital more than two weeks ago. You know this. She won't come. Don't do this again to yourself."  
"She was heavily injured and she released herself. Maybe there had been some problems why she had to stay."  
"I know but she must have been cleared for flying a week ago. The longer we stay here the higher the risk the suit will catch us. Again. Do you really want to give him this kind of victory?"  
"Maybe it would be for the better."  
"What?" Mozzie shrieked, "Did you go nuts? You want to get caught? Why did we even run?"  
"No, but ..."  
"If you intend to get caught because of me I think I need to give you the lecture of your lifetime," they heard a female voice behind them laughing. Surprised both turned around to found themselves face to face with a happy smiling Rebecca.  
"You came!" Neal yelled with a broad smile. The next moment she jumped into his arms and kissed him. Neal pulled her close and tried to comprehend that Rebecca was really there in his arms.  
"I wasn't sure if you would come."  
"Neal, how couldn't I?"  
"I mean after all you've been through and..."  
Rebecca looked at him and the next thing Neal felt was a slap in his face.  
"What was that for?"  
"For running away without telling me! I wasn't sure if I had really seen you in the hospital when I woke up. I was wondering why no one came to visit me except Elizabeth. I was so furious until June told me everything and gave me the envelope."  
"But it took you so long to get here."  
"Yeah, sorry for the delay but the doc just didn't want to let me fly and I needed to get some things done. I landed this morning."  
"What kind of things?" Mozzie asked suspicious.  
"June helped me to open an account at a Swiss bank and transfer all my savings to it."  
"Of course she did," Neal laughed.  
"And she told me to tell you if we ever come back the apartment will be still yours."  
"I don't think we need it."  
"Well, I don't want to ruin this moment but ..."  
"Don't worry about Peter," Rebecca snickered, "Even if he got the official order to find you again he isn't much into it. The whole unit is taking it easy as far as I can tell."  
"They aren't searching for us?"  
"No, and there are some weird things. Agent Jones told me if they don't manage it to find you within the next three years you won't get send back to prison because of the Geneva Convention. Escape is the first duty of a prisoner and can't be punished."  
"We can come back to New York in a couple of years?" Mozzie asked hopefully.  
"Yes, that's what it says. And I guess you two don't have an idea what happened to the treasure the FBI confiscated from Hagen? It didn't arrive at "The Cave" for some mysterious reasons. Seems like a probie was sloppy."  
All three chuckled knowing. Neal nuzzled her cheek happily.  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You still can back out. You don't have to live like that."  
"Live like what? I think we are on a three years long journey through Europe," Rebecca snickered, "And maybe we can see some parts of Asia. I always wanted to see the Terracotta Army in China."  
"Oh that's a great idea!" Mozzie yelled excited.  
"But there is still one thing left," Neal said serious.  
"This would be?"  
"Are you ok with what we have to do? I really don't want you to turn into a criminal."  
"To do what? I think no one can blame us when people lose stuff when we are around. Some things are just coincidental," Rebecca explained with an innocent look.  
"Oh, how I missed those statements," Mozzie laughed.  
"I missed you too," she let go of Neal to hug Mozzie.  
"I hope you missed me more," Neal said with mock hurt.  
"Of course but I am still angry on you for leaving without a warning."  
"I had to..."  
"I know. Officially you shot Hagen in self-defense. From what Peter told me it's not far from being the truth. Plus that worm survived and has to face a life time sentence now without any chance of contact to others."  
"I know."  
"Neal, if you had waited you wouldn't have to run."  
"But it was time to cut the strings."  
"I know. I guess we have to leave Paris soon," Rebecca stated with a melancholic tone.  
"I think we can stay a couple of days."  
"Really? Can we see Versailles?"  
Mozzie and Neal snickered about her childish gleam.  
"Of course. Let us see Versailles."  
With happy faces they turned to the church again and watched the sun going down above them. Relieved Neal pulled Rebecca close. Mozzie knew his friends well enough to know that they needed some time on their own. He silently vanished leaving the couple to the view of the church.  
"How did you know where to find us?"  
Rebecca chuckled.  
"Neal, you shouldn't have forgotten that I'm a very smart girl. We once talked that the window from Mosconi looks a lot like the stained glass windows from Notre Dame. And I always said I wanted to go back to Paris one day. And the birthplace in the fake passport was Paris."  
"That's my smart girl."  
They looked up to the windows and Rebecca leaned onto his shoulder.  
"I've forgotten how beautiful they are."  
"But not as beautiful as you are. Are you really sure you want to stay with us?"  
"And if you ask me thousand times I am sure. New York wouldn't be the same without you and I'm not looking forward to the possibility of the FBI knocking every now and then on my door asking where you are. I want to be where you are no matter if it's dangerous or means we can't stay for long at the same place. And there is the option to go back after three years. I don't want to call it a good thing but all the crimes Hagen forced you to do Peter can't track them down without risking his own freedom."  
"So you want to go back?"  
"I don't know. As I said it's an option but at first I want to stay where you are."  
"And your luggage?"  
"You know where it is. Before I left New York I met with June and she gave me another envelope with the address of a certain hotel."  
"You could have waited there."  
"And miss out this romantic moment?"  
"So, what do you think about a nice and romantic dinner?"  
"That sounds amazing but you know it was a long flight and I'm very very tired," Rebecca said with a smug smile.

Hours later Neal used the opportunity to marvel at Rebecca's beauty while both were trying to catch their breath again. Softly he pushed some sweaty strands out of her face before he kissed her again. When they broke free from the kiss Neal rolled onto the side while Rebecca took her glasses from the nightstand. She quite frowned when she saw his broad smile.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing but I missed your habit of picking up your glasses."  
"I'm very sorry to tell you but I plan to get rid of them and change to adherent lenses."  
"Really? Why?"  
"A lot in my life has already changed and I thought about it for a long time."  
"No matter how... you look beautiful with or without them."  
"And I thought there was more than just my beauty you're interested in."  
"As you once said you're marginally easy on the eyes."  
"I thought a little understatement would be better than to tell you that you're one of the most handsome men I've ever seen."  
"You thought it would flatter my ego?"  
"Your ego is big enough sometimes..."  
"Do we really want to banter now?" Neal asked and pulled Rebecca close.  
"No, I'm too happy to be with you again," she replied and rested her head on his chest while she wrapped an arm around his waist, "can I ask you something?"  
"Of course. What is it?"  
"I bet you and Mozzie already had an escape plan and were ready to run before I had been waking up. So why didn't you run earlier?"  
"Becca..., I wanted to make sure that you're okay again before I leave."  
"You wanted to go without me in the first place, didn't you?"  
"I..., I thought I ruined your whole life with what I made you go through."  
"You didn't. We both know why all this happened. You saved me."  
"You think so?"  
"I do. So, you wanted to leave me behind?"  
"Yes and no. I let Mozzie make that passport for you before all this happened. I planned to run no matter what happens and wanted to ask you to come with us."  
"And then Hagen happened and you thought it was better to leave me. Why did you gave me the chance to follow you?"  
"Mozzie talked some sense into me."  
"I think I need to thank him for this."  
"I think we do."  
"And he is ok with me coming along?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I don't know. The way he talked about a certain time... he didn't sound pleased to travel with female company."  
"Maybe because the previous female company wasn't you."  
"This could be," she smiled before she kissed him.  
"Becca?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why did you go to Hagen?"  
"I wanted to help. I thought I could exchange the original with your copy and..."  
"And give me the chance to free myself. When Hagen had you...?"  
"He didn't do anything, except for trying to make me work with him."  
"He did?"  
"Yes, he had footage of us stealing the window."  
"Oh, but in the hospital they sad you were drugged."  
"Uhm yeah, I dared to slap him. He thought putting me on sedatives was a good idea. But let us forget about that."  
"You are right. The world lays in front of us."  
"It does. What do you think about me cutting my hair?"  
"You want to do what?"  
"Cut it shorter."  
"Why?"  
"To change my look."  
"No way you will cut your hair. I love you the way you are."  
"But they probably will look after me first since I am not so experienced with this kind of traveling."  
"You are right," Neal sighed, "But you could wear wigs. But don't ask Mozzie to help you with this."  
"Why?"  
"Because you probably end up looking like a 70`s actress."  
"I always liked "Charlie's Angels". But I guess looking like one would be a bad disguise."  
"It would. Means tomorrow we will get you some disguises and afterwards..."  
"We see Versailles?"  
"Yes."  
"But Neal?"  
"What?"  
"We are only tourists there. If I catch you thinking about stealing something..."  
"I will be a dead man?"  
"Oh yes you would."  
"And how would you do it?" Neal asked teasing.  
"I think I have a good idea."  
"Yeah?"  
"Ever heard of how a succubus kills?"  
"What a pleasurable death."  
"Idiot," she smacked his arm but got stopped by him with a big smile. The next moment he pulled her close and kissed her fiercely.  
"I missed this and I was pretty sure that it would never happen again," Rebecca said with a slightly sad smile after she broke free from the kiss.  
"What?"  
"Being close to you and being sure you'll be there tomorrow morning when I wake up. I had the suspicion you ran or ended up in prison when you didn't visit me. I thought I'd never see you again."  
"It was safer this way."  
"I know but you can be lucky you weren't around when I found out about it."  
"It would have been more than just one slap?"  
"Exactly..."  
"Then I'm lucky I ran before," Neal chuckled and tipped the top of her nose.  
"You're unbelievable and brazen."  
"And still you're here."

"Cause I love you and that means I love every single part of you even the ones that annoy me sometimes."  
"I love you too."

When Neal woke up the next morning he sensed that Rebecca wasn't next to him. He turned around and found her standing on the balcony wrapped in a long green silken robe. The early morning sun was lingering in her ginger hair. Even if he hadn't admitted it among Mozzie or others in those weeks without her he had missed her. He got up an went to join her.  
Rebecca took a deep breath and looked over the Seine. She had missed being in France and especially Paris. And she was here with the man she loved and who had risked a lot to save her. She knew that a lot of people wouldn't understand how she could have decided for a life on the run. But she had her very own reason and she always believed that love could overcome all obstacles. She closed her eyes and sighed when she felt Neal wrapping his arms around her waist and softly kissing her neck.  
"Bonjour ma belle," he murmured into her ear, "Enjoying the view?"  
She turned her head around and smiled at him.  
"Yeah, it is quite as good as the view from your apartment in New York."  
"I know but I hope you're okay with it not to see it for a while."  
"I am and it's incredibly beautiful here."  
"But not as beautiful as the woman who is admiring it."  
"Charmer," she chuckled.  
"It's just the truth."  
Rebecca snuggled back into his embrace and frowned.  
"Neal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You should get dressed."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're standing on a balcony and I don't think that our neighbors will be delighted to find out you're naked."  
"I remember Europeans being very tolerate about it."  
"Let's go back inside. I'm not looking forward to it to find out how tolerate people are around us."  
"I thought you'd be up for an adventure."  
"I am but I don't think that French prisons are just as fancy as I would like them."  
"And what do you want to do instead?"  
"I think I have an idea," Rebecca replied with a seductive smile and pulled Neal back with her.

* * *

_Well folks, that was it. The ideas for a follow up are running around yelling to get out. One is about what happens now Rebecca followed Neal and one is about them coming back after years. There are still some things left Neal need to sort out. ;-) So watch out for a new story._


End file.
